The Greatest Power of All is Love
by JiffyFrose
Summary: Shinichi is waiting for Haibara to create an antidote for the poison that shrunk him. But wait! There are more people he knows that are shrinking! What will they do? pairings: shinichixran, heijixkazuha, kaitoxaoko
1. Ch 1 Heiji has been shrunk

This is my second story of Detective Conan, so please, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, someone who's smarter than me does!!

It was an average Saturday morning at the Mouri Detective Office. Ran was sitting at the desk, her head supported by her hand, looking out the window. "Hey Conan,"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Shinichi will come back?"

"Of course Ran, he's just in a huge case right now." He then thought, 'Whenever we don't have a case, Ran has thought about Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi. I really wish that I could grow back as Shinichi and go on as if this had never happened.' He then said, "Hey Ran, I'm going to Dr. Agasa's house, ok?"

"Sure Conan, I don't mind." Conan than just walked on his way, looking at the beautiful day. The birds were singing, this was definitely a spring day. Conan then walked into Dr. Agasa's house. He then said, "Hi doctor, hi Haibara."

"Why hello Shinichi, anything new?"

"No doc, Ran still wants to know where Shinichi is."

"Poor girl."

"I know," he then looked at Haibara, "Hey Haibara?"

"What Conan?"

"Any closer to the antidote?"

"Shinichi, what did I tell you yesterday."

"No."

"Exactly." Shinichi was sitting on the couch, playing sudoku just to kill the time. In the midst of this, the doorbell rang. Dr. Agasa opened the door and said, "Who is this? Oh hi little one how can I help you?"

"First off, I'm not a little kid, Heiji Hattori thank you very much. I came to see Shinichi or Conan, whichever he prefers." The doctor said, "Oh goodness, you've been shrunk!!"

"Uh, whatever you say doc." Shinichi stepped outside and looked at the little child who had claimed that he was Heiji Hattori, who was desperately in need of his assistance. Shinichi just nodded and said, "Doc, let him in."

"Whatever you say, Shinichi." He pointed at the chair, signaling Heiji to sit down.

"So, when did the Great Detective of the West become desperate for my help?"

"It's not funny, Kudou! I was freaking shrunk?"

"Were you drugged?"

"Yes, what does being drugged have to do with anything?"

"Uhh, that's how you get shrunken in the first place, baka!"

"Whatever, so what do I do?"

"First tell me the story of how this had happened."

"Well ok, here it is." _Heiji Hattori was in the middle of a case at the Osaka inn. He started questioning Mr. Dako about his alibi. 'Mr. Dako, did you know the victim personally?'_

'_Yes, we were childhood friends. We were also business partners. I wouldn't know who would want to hurt Mr. Bikiru, he was so nice to be around.'_

'_Your alibi please.'_

'_I was with my wife at 2:00. We were watching the news to see what was happening in Japan.'_

'_I see, Ms. Arekawa, would you tell me what your relationship with the victim is?'_

'_Yes, I will. He was a good friend of mine, we had met in college.'_

'_What were you doing during the murder?'_

'_I was sleeping in my room.'_

'_Which floor is your room on?'_

'_The fifth.'_

'_Ms. Arekawa, explain to me how you heard the murder on the fifth floor when the crime had taken place on the second floor.'_

'_I didn't hear it, I had a call saying that he had died, and I had rushed to see what had happened.'_

'_Where's your cell phone?'_

'_It's in my room, I was too shocked to take it with me.'_

'_Ms. Arekawa, you don't have to hide it anymore. I know you had committed the murder of Shinhi Bikiru.'_

'_What? Even if I did do it, you don't have any proof.'_

'_But I do, look at where he was shot. He is 6'2" and you're only 5 feet tall. As you can see, the bullet wound is in the abdomen instead of the chest. The only way that could of happened is if the culprit was shorter than the victim.'_

'_Ha! That could have been anybody!'_

'_I could tell it was you, from the moment that you had walked into this room. You were wondering if Mr. Bikiru had died, instead of asking if something had happened.'_

'_Alright, I'll admit it. I killed Mr. Bikiru, but he deserved it!'_

'_Midoriko, how could you! He was like your older brother!'_

'_You don't know anything you buffoon, so back off! That man used to be my lover! He only used me so he could embezzle what was left of my money. I had spent ten grueling years working for what I had, and he came by and took what was rightfully mine. I killed him once and I will kill him again!' The police came, handcuffed her, and took her away. I then decided to surprise Kazuha and go do something. While I was walking down Jackia Street, someone pulled me into the alleyway. They pushed me down and said, 'You're a friend of that teen detective Shinichi Kudou, correct. Well, I'll make sure you'll meet him, in hell! He then opened my mouth and forced some drug down my throat. I had passed out because the pain was so excruciating, and my bones felt like melting, and then I came here, to see if I could get some assistance with this.' _And that is the story of how I became a pint-sized squirt."

"Yea, now we can be best friends under the same roof." Shinichi said.

"Very funny Kudou, how do I get out of this form?"

"Hattori, you're new to the rules, but in a nutshell, you're going to have to wait for the antidote like everyone else." Haibara said.

"But I have a life!"

"Hello to Heiji, I want to tell Rachel how much I love her, and not worry her. But guess what? That ain't gonna happen now is it?" Shinichi said.

"No, not really. Man, this really sucks."

"It gets worse, trust me. Have you ever met the Junior Detective League?"

"No."

"Believe me, that is hell."

"It sounds like hell."

"So Heiji, since you're going to go to Teitan Elementary School, you're gonna have to come up with an alias. Think up of any name, but it can't be a real person." Shinichi said.

"Ok, how about Rishou Fukazawa."

"That sounds ok, then, I guess. Just wait until we go to school.

Ok, please R&R, and tell me what you like and don't like about the story.


	2. Ch 2 Moving in with the Mouris

Animefangirl2007: thanks for the review, oh and that was a typo.

VcChick: Yes, I am planning on it.

Dark Rurouni Alchemist: Sorry it took so long, and believe me, I'm planning on adding more people.

Katiesparks: I know !

Meeko-the-One-Armed-Dragon: Thanks. I'll try to, if you have any suggestions as to how, don't hesitate to tell me.

Chibi-chan-san: 

Sorry it took so long to write, to make up for it, I made this chapter longer than the last one, so please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, someone who's smarter than me does!!

Ch 2 Moving in with the Mouris

Shinichi and Heiji walked to the detective agency to see if Heiji could stay there. They walked in to the agency to find Kogoro drunk. Heiji asked, "Hey, is he always like this when I'm not around?"

"Yeah, pretty much." They then walked into the kitchen to find Ran cooking. Conan walked up and pulled on her apron. She looked down and said, "Hey Conan," she then pointed at Heiji, "who's your friend?"

"This is Rishou, Rishou this is Ran." They shook hands and Ran said, "It's nice to meet you Rishou."

"You too Ran." Conan then started to explain that Rishou's parents were going through a hefty divorce, and they thought that he needed a change in scenery. They decided that they should send him to live with his cousin, Conan. Ran explained that it was alright with her, but they needed to check in with her dad. "Oh, so you two are cousins. Rishou where are you from?"

"Kyoto." Heiji said, "I think we need to ask Detective Mouri about this. See ya later Ran!" Heiji then dragged Shinichi downstairs and then said, "Yo Detective Mori, hello? Are ya awake?

"Yes." He said, half awake.

"Hey uncle, my cousin's parents are in a big divorce, and he needs a place to stay. Can he stay with us?"

"Yes Yoko, of course I'll save you from the flying ape man!" He started laughing. Heiji looked over at Shinichi and gave him a confused look. "We'll take that as a yes." Shinichi said. He then proceeded to lead Heiji to his room. "This is my room." He then went to the closet and said, "This is your futon."

"Dang, how many people spend the night here Kudou?"

"Baka, shut up! Do you want Ran finding out? If she finds out you know what that means, don't you?" Heiji then pictured Kazuha yelling at him. He then said, "Sorry, I'm just used to calling you well you know." They then decided to take a walk outside. "Hey, no seriously where did ya get the futon from?"

"My house, I had to sneak in though. Those men in black coats have already searched it twice."

"What the hell! Ya ain't kiddin' now. Shit, if they searched through your house they'll probably do the same thing to mine. This is a really big problem, unlike your parents my parents live there. What if they come over and they're home, or worse if Kazuha was there with them. Ah man," He then proceeded to slap his forehead, "what do I do, ya gotta help me man!"

"Calm down Hattori. We'll go over to Dr. Agasa's house to figure things out."

"You get mad at me for calling you Kudou, but ya turned around and called me Hattori!"

"Gomenasai, Rishou." A few minutes later, they arrived at Dr. Agasa's place. Shinichi then proceeded to greet Haibara and the doctor. Heiji followed the same procedure. The doctor then went to Heiji and said, "Here is a voice-changing bow tie." The doctor then handed him a blue colored bow tie. "I gave you a different color so that way, you two wouldn't have any mix-ups." He then gave him a watch, "This is a stun gun wrist watch. It will help Kogoro solve cases." Shinichi then whispered to Heiji, "More like we solve the cases and he gets the credit." Heiji then started to chuckle. "It also has a flashlight on it." He looked at the watch, it was a little darker than Shinichi's, but other than that there wasn't that big of a difference between the two. He then proceeded to give Heiji an orange and blue skateboard. "This is a solar powered skateboard. It will help you get to where you need to go, and fast. Oh, and before I forget, here's a junior detective league badge. You can use it to stay in touch with Shinichi, Ai and the rest of the junior detective league. Oh, and Heiji, is there a special skill that you have. Shinichi is into soccer, what are you into?"

"Kendo."

"Ok, come by next week and I'll have something to help you." Shinichi and Heiji walked out of the professor's house and was heading back home. "Hey, why is he making me so much gadgets?"

"You need something to help catch the bad guys with don't you?"

"Yeah, but why do I have to have a gadget? Can't I just do it myself?"

"That's what I thought until some guy was beating me up and Ran had to come and kick his ass." Heiji grimaced. He knew that his life had changed since he had shrunk; he just didn't know how tremendous the change was going to be. They then went into Shinichi's room. He closed the door and said, "Hey, so how's Tokyo?"

"It's ok, I guess. Do I have to tell my parents?"

"You probably have to, eventually."

"My dad is the chief of police in Osaka. If I tell him, they're gonna blow it up."

"Tell him to keep it on the down low. You're probably going to have it easier than I did."

"What happened?"

"Well my parents decided to wear disguises and come take me 'home.' I thought they were from the organization, so I tried to run to Dr. Agasa's house, they chloroformed me before I could get there, I had to hide under the wooden floor, and I almost thought I was done for."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, when they left I searched the house up and down to get a sample of those pills, I even looked in the trash. Anyway I couldn't find it, but I got clues that they were going to have this transaction at a hotel. I got to the hotel, sneaked into their room. I had to tell this kid that I was an alien detective from the Planet Rampo in order to use the phone to call for room service." Heiji was cracking up at this point, he said, "Ya have got to be kiddin' me! What happened?"

"He thought I was a thief."

"That doesn't explain the whole alien detective thing?"

"I told him that I was searching the hotel for bad guys. He then asked me to show him his 'true form,' which I couldn't do. I then had to use my bow tie to convince him that I was an 'alien.' I snuck into the room, put gum on the lock and hid in the closet. They found me, and they made it so my watch wouldn't work. They held out this gun and I thought I was done for, but it was actually one of those darts that you shoot that have those plundger shaped things at the end. They then told me that they were my real parents and took off their disguises. They apparently told me they wanted to check my deduction skill out, that's why they set this whole thing up. They wanted me to move to America with them, but I told him I couldn't leave Ran behind. They went off without me."

"Oh my God, it sucks to be you."

"Haha very funny." They heard a knock on the door, Conan opened it up and said, "Hi Ran."

"Hi Conan, dinner's ready."

"Thanks Ran." Shinichi closed the door and said, "Ran said dinner's ready."

"Ok." They went to the table and Kogoro was already there. He said, "Ran, why's there an extra plate, is Yoko coming over? I really hope she comes over."

"No dad. Don't you remember Conan's cousin is staying with us as well."

"What? We have another brat in the house!" Shinichi and Heiji walked in and sat down at the table. Ran looked over at Shinichi and said, "Conan, I thought you asked dad about your cousin staying?"

"We did, and he did say yes."

"No I didn't, I swear!"

"Hey Ran," Heiji said.

"Yes Rishou?"

"Does your father usually drink?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with it?"

"I think we asked him while he was drunk, he said how he was going to save Yoko from the flying ape man."

"Dad, you should really stop drinking. They asked you, but you forgot."

"Ok, the runt can stay." They gave each other high-fives and then started eating. Thirty minutes later, they finished. Shinichi and Heiji went to their rooms. After Heiji closed the door, they decided to sit on their futons and talk. "Hey, is it hard to keep your secret away from Ran?"

"Yes, especially when she thinks that I really am Shinichi. Sometimes I feel as if I can't trick her anymore."

"I wonder if that will happen to Kazuha and me. I was going to meet her so we could hang out. It's been two days since I've seen her. Is she worried?"

"She might be."

"I want to call her but how…" Shinichi pointed at Heiji's bowtie, and Heiji got the hint. "But how do I use it?" Shinichi took his bowtie and changed it to his voice, and handed it back to Heiji. "Thanks, I really owe you one." He snuck out of the house and went to a payphone. He inserted some of the change and called Kazuha's number. She heard someone yawn and say, "Hello?"

"Hey Kazuha. How are you?"

"You baka! I was worried sick about you, where are you?"

"I'm working on a case right now. I'll be back soon."

"But where exactly are you?"

"In Nagasaki. I know it's far away, but I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Ok, well I'll see you then." She hung up, he then snuck into the house, where Shinichi was waiting for him. "So, how did it go?"

"She thinks I'm in Nagasaki."

"Umm, just make sure you change your location every time."

"Why?"

"Since you told her that you are in Nagasaki, if you don't change the location every time, she'll go there to visit and later figure out that you were never there."

"Oh, dang. I should have thought of that before."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it now. Go to sleep, you're going to have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok, fine goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ok, please R&R, and tell me what you like and don't like about the story.


	3. Ch 3 Their First Big Case

Tails77- Thank you for your review!!

Ritz-o-kid- Thanks!!

YamixYuugiLover- Thanks!! It is indeed.

VcChick- Thank you for the review, sorry it took so long!

Yin7- Thank you. You're close.

Monatrian- As I'm doing now.

Angel Cullen Mew Chimera- Sorry it took so long!!

Ch 3 Their First Big Case

Heiji was dreading it, now more than ever. He had to go to elementary school…again. He had thought that he had started a new chapter and left this part of his life behind…but no, he had to face it again. Heiji really was not looking forward to learning everything he had already learned. But alas, fate had different plans. He woke up, and realized that Shinichi was already up. He went into the bathroom and took a shower for 20 minutes, and then he went down to breakfast. Shinichi was already there. Ran looked over from her spot in the kitchen and said, "Oh hi Rishou! I hope you slept well last night. Breakfast will be ready real soon." Rishou nodded and sat at the table with Shinichi. He said in a low voice, "Ku-Conan," which earned Ran looking at them very strangely, but then shrugged. "Do we have to go to school today? I mean, we already learned everything that we could possibly know and-" before Heiji could finish his sentence he was interrupted, "Because Rishou, education is the foundation upon which you must obtain in order to get somewhere in life." Ran said, as she put the breakfast in the middle of the table. She smiled and said, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes Ran, thank you." Rishou said as Conan chucked to himself, earning him a glare from Heiji. Conan, Ran, and Heiji had started to eat their meal. "Hey Ran, where's the old man?"

"Oh, he is having a hangover after last night."

"You mean after he was finished saving Yoko from the flying ape man?" Conan said.

"Yes Conan. I wish he would stop drinking, but he won't." Conan, not wanting to get caught in this awkward conversation said, "Oh, look at the time. Rishou, we better head out. Bye Ran!" Ran waved, then she herself headed out to school.

After the duo met up with Ai, they then went to the school, where they met up with Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi. They walked up to Conan and Ai and Mitsuhiko said, "Hey Ai, Conan. Who is this?"

"This is Rishou Fukazawa. His parents are getting a huge divorce, so he's staying with me."

"Okay. I guess he'll be a part of the Junior Detective League."

"Hey, I'm the leader, so I call the shots!" Genta spoke up. Ai, Conan, and Rishou all sweatdropped. "And he has to pass a little test." Conan looked up quizzically, he never had to go through anything like that, not even Ai. So why is Rishou all of a sudden getting this treatment? "What are you talking about Genta, there isn't a test."

"Well, he isn't going to stay here very long… okay Rishou, you're in."

"Yes!" Rishou said as he did his victory dance. Conan was about to fall over, but he controlled himself. He whispered in Ai's ear, "Don't you think he's overdoing it?"

"It's working though, he's got to do what it takes to make sure these kids don't think that he's seventeen."

"True that." Conan concluded. The bell had rung and the students all went into their respective classes. Conan and Rishou sat down. The teacher entered the class, and said, "Students, we all have a new student in the class. Please welcome Fukazawa Rishou." Rishou stood up and waved to everyone. "Rishou is from Nagasaki, and he will be with us." The teacher then went and taught them how to divide large numbers. Rishou was doodling on his paper, man, this was boring!! He couldn't wait to get out of this place once and for all. During recess, the group stayed in the classroom. They had to wait in case potential cases came their way. One girl went to them sobbing. She then told them her story, "My little sister has been kidnapped, and we can't tell the police. Can you please help us with this case?" The Junior Detective League then decided to deliberate for a second, "You guys," Mitsuhiko said, "this could be our big break as detectives."

"Yeah, I agree. We should take it."

"I don't know, I think it's best to leave it up to the authorities." Conan said, trying to be rational. "I agree with Conan, what if these guys are extremely dangerous?" Ai said.

"Come on guys, we should. This will help us get good publicity." Rishou said. Conan then decided to take him to the side to talk, "Rishou, there's a time and place to act like a child, now is not the time."

"But Conan, what if they think that we are not kids after this. I mean, this is their, excuse me 'our' big break. It would be foolish to not take it."

"I really think that we should let Inspector Megure handle this." Conan said in a serious tone.

"But we can, we have to act as though we are not. We'll get into the case narrowly, show our findings to Inspector Megure, then it's off our shoulders."

"Oh, so that's your plan."

"Of course Kud-Conan. You think I have a plan without thinking through with it first." Conan put on his thnking face for a moment and then said, "After everything that's happened…" This earned Conan a glare from Rishou. "Oh, what the hell?" They then went to rejoin the group. "Rishou and I talked, and we think we should take the case." "Yeah!!" Ayumi said. Ai was just staring off into the distance. After the school bell rang, they went out to start the case. The girl, Mikiko, gave her a picture of her little sister, and then told them the details. "The last time we saw her was at the movie theatre on Saturday. She had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the movie, and never came back. We thought she was at the arcade in the theatre, so we searched there, but could never find her. Then one of the clerks at the movie theatre gave us an envelope, which I have right here." She handed it to Conan and he read, "Dear Okada family, I have kidnapped your daughter. If you want to have her back, give us 30,000 yen at the bus depot on Dojo Street at 17:30 on Monday. If you do not have the money, then please kiss your daughter, goodbye, forever. From the Kidnapper. P.S. Tell the police she's dead."

"Oh my goodness, how cruel!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll solve the case Mikiko." Said Mitsuhiko.

"And kick those bad guys' butts!" Genta said.

"You need to stay with us Mikiko, so you can show us what theatre it was at." Conan said.

"Has he contacted your family besides the note here?" Heiji asked.

"No, not yet" But it's after 1500, and my parents have the money prepared."

"Well, let's go to your house and talk to your parents." Conan said.

"We can't. My parents are very scared that anyone else besides the family might be the criminal, so I can't invite any friends over."

"Okay, I understand. Let's go to Dr. Agasa's house, he has a lot of cool gadgets, maybe something there might help us find your sister."

"Okay, I'm happy with that." So they went into the Professor's house, where they greeted him. They all sat down and Dr. Agasa decided to give them, yet, another difficult riddle. "A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?" The three junior detective league children were at a loss. They could not figure out the answer. Mikiko sat there awkwardly, then Rishou said, "You'll sentence me to six years in prison." Earning a nod from the professor.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense!" Genta exclaimed.

"Because if the answer was true, he would make it false by saying it was 4 years, and it would be a lie. So they had to let him go."

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense." Ayumi said.

"So, what is the Junior Detective League up to today?"

"We're trying to find a kidnapper."

"By yourselves?"

"Yes. Doctor, we are." Mitsuhiko said.

"You guys cannot do that. You need to leave it to the police, it's too dangerous."

"But Conan and Ai said it would be alright." Mitsuhiko said, placing the blame on them. "May I see you two for a moment?" They both went with him into a private room, when he said. "Was this your plan Shinichi?"

"What do you mean?"

"To bring them over to my house, knowing that if I knew, I would have to call the police?"

"Yes, Doc. Mikiko said her parents cannot call the police. And as a detective, I'm obligated to tell them, but I'm in this body. Heiji made up the plan in order to a) make the three of them happy, b) to not upset Mikiko, and c) to tell the police."

"You two have really thought this through." Ai commented.

"I know, two heads are better than one." Conan said, reciting a cliché. While Dr. Agasa was secretly calling the police, the other 4, or must I say, 5 children were all playing video games. Dr. Agasa came back and said, "It's time for Mikiko to meet up with her parents and give the kidnapper the ransom money." They nodded, and they all left to meet up with her parents at the bus stop. Her parents were there, clinching the other's hand, hoping that they could get their precious daughter back. They waited patiently for the kidnapper to show up. Unknowing to the children and parents, the police were behind them, ready to foil the kidnapper's plot of obtaining the yen. At 1730 on the dot, they heard someone say, "Throw the money over here." They looked and saw a man in a ski mask. They were about to throw the suitcase when Sato and Takagi came out of their hiding area and jumped the kidnapper and handcuffed him. They pulled off his mask and realized it was Yakahashi Takumi, someone that Okada-san knew. Apparently, Okada-san and Yakahashi-kun had an affair, and little Nanako was the product of that affair. He was in pain of never seeing his child, and the yen was for the child support, so they wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Little Nanako was returned to her mother, and the married couple had problems dealing with their now present situation. The Junior Detective League were taken for an interview. After that, everyone went to their respective houses. Conan then decided that he should call Ran so that she wouldn't be so worried. The phone rang 3 times, and then an answer came through. "Conan?"

"Second Guess?" Shinichi said.

"Shinichi, I was so worried about you. How's Nagasaki?"

"I'm not in Nagasaki."

"That's weird, because you're gone, Heiji's gone. So I thought you went to the same place."

"Oh no, I'm not. Why would you think something as silly as that?"

"Kazuha told me that Heiji was there."

"Oh, so how are you?"

"Father's a drunken mess, as usual. I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Conan, I'm worried sick about that kid."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to take up the line if he needs to talk to you, so bye!"

"Bye Shinichi, will you call again soon?"

"Of course, bye." He hung up, and put his bowtie around his neck. "I hate lying to her, but it's something I have to do. They returned home, and Ran was standing in front of the door waiting. "So, where did you two go?"

"We were hanging with the Junior Detective League."

"And you didn't think that you should call me, do you know what time it is?" He looked over, and noticed it was 2300. "Oh, we were out that late? Well, time flies when you're having fun. Let's go Rishou."

"Yeah Conan, Let's go hit the sack." Ran noticed that something was bugging her about Rishou, but she let it slide. He was just a little kid, right? There wasn't anything weird about him. Conan and Rishou were too tired to talk, so they pulled out their futons and went straight to bed.

Please R&R, Constructive Criticism welcomed, but not flames.


	4. Ch 4 Kill Me Now

Elena Forest: Thank you so much for the review!

Akemixchan: Thank you for your input! I'll do my best to make this chapter even better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyoma does!

Chapter 4 Kill Me Now

Shinichi and Heiji woke up, both dreading going back to school. "Dude, can we just have a day off? I can't go back to that place called hell on earth."

"If we don't, then Ran will hurt us, for sure." As if on cue, Ran knocked on the door and said, "Conan, Rishou, you need to get ready for school!" They both groaned, and got dressed. "I don't have the energy to take a shower today." Conan said, he really wanted to sleep in, oh how that bed was calling him back there. But he had to ignore it. They walked out and noticed that Ran was walking out at the same time, in the same direction. Conan ran up to her and said, "Ran, I'm tired, can I have a piggy back ride?"

"You shouldn't have been up all night, but fine, just this once." Conan hopped onto her back, and then thought, 'this is one of the little perks I get for being a small child.' When he was in Rishou's line of vision, he stuck his tongue out at him, his face read 'Are you freakin' kidding me?' Conan smiled, and enjoyed his small ride to the school. Ran let him off, and said, "Okay you two, you are here. Sorry Rishou, I would have carried you, but then I couldn't go anywhere, maybe tomorrow. Oh, and you two?"

"Yes Ran?" Conan asked.

"You are to go to Dr. Agasa's house after school. I'm going to be hanging out with Serena for the rest of the afternoon, and dad has a huge meeting at the police department, don't come home because you will be locked out."

"Okay Ran, we understand." Rishou said, then turned around to head to school. "And I'll be there to pick you up from Dr. Agasa's house, I do not want you walking out there by yourself that late at night."

"Alrighty Ran! See ya lata!" Rishou shouted, and half-dragged Conan to the school. Ran smiled, and then was on her way to the high school. Rishou stopped for a moment and smirked. "What is so funny, Rishou?" He was tempted to call him Hattori, but was a little cautious, because he didn't know if the men in black were spying on him then. "You are so not tired, you wanted a piggy back ride because you wanted to be close to your woman." Conan's face flushed a cherry red, "No! No! No! Haha, you are so funny Rishou. You and your imagination!"

"What would have happened if I had asked her for a piggy back ride, huh?"

"I would murder you in cold blood, and hide the pieces so good that there would be no hope in finding you."

"Haha! Ya got me, man!" They then headed into the school. After the bell rang, Ms. Kimura then wrote the word haiku in capital letters on the board. "Okay class. Today we are going to learn Haiku. Is there anyone who knows how to write a haiku? No one, okay. I will explain it to you. Haiku is one of the most famous style of poetry in Japan. There are three lines in a haiku. The first line has five syllables, the second line seven, and the third line five again. Now, I will read you a haiku written by one of the first haiku writers, Basho Matsuo:

"An old silent pond...

A frog jumps into the pond,

splash! Silence again."

She said after she wrote it on the board. "Now, it may be difficult at first to figure out how to write it perfectly, but I will give you a perfect technique to show you how to make it so you know how many syllables you got in each line. You will clap your hands while saying the words, and every clap is one syllable, okay children. Let's try it!" She said enthusiastically. Heiji looked over at Shinichi, held his fingers in the shape of a gun to his head, and mouthed to him, ".Now." Shinichi was trying so hard not to laugh, he thought he was going to roll over on the floor. They got back to participating in the clapping. She said, "Alright class, you have from now, until 10:00, which will give you 30 minutes to write your poem, and after that, we will read them out loud. Conan looked over at Rishou's paper, and noticed that he had written something. He motioned for him to show the paper, and he did, and Conan wanted to fall out of his chair. It read:

I want to murder

The fat bitch that made up

This damn clapping shit. "Can't you write something the least bit appropriate?"

"Damn." He took it back, and began to write another haiku. Everyone read their poems out loud, and they were good. The teacher told Genta that he should write about eels in nature instead of eating them. The group went outside for recess, and Conan pulled Rishou to the side, "Hey, I know that haiku was to vent your anger out, but you got to be careful. If the teacher saw that, she'll know that you aren't a grade-school student, and then we'll have a real problem."

"I get cha dude, but I gotta have my fun. Come on, I know it made you laugh."

"I'll admit, I could barely contain myself. But be glad that only my eyes saw it."

"I bet Haibara would think it was hilarious."

"What would I think hilarious?" Haibara asked. Rishou showed her the haiku that he had made up during the clapping exercise. Her eyes got huge, and she started to giggle. She held onto one of the bars on the jungle gym so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Rishou smirked at Conan and said, "Dude, I told you so." They then went off to find Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi. Genta sat on one of the benches and sighed. "What's wrong Genta-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Ms. Kimura didn't like my poem." Genta said. "Let me see it." Conan said, he grasped it and read what it said:

I like eel with soy

Sauce it is my favorite

My tummy says yum. "

"Genta, you did a good job, and got the syllable down pat. What she was saying was that you should have written it in nature, here, I'll show you:

The eel is swimming

Through the beautiful water

The water ripples. "See Genta, that is what she would have liked."

"Thanks Conan! Ms. Kimura said that she would give me full credit if I wrote another one!" He made a bee line to Ms. Kimura's room. "I'll only do it once, Genta! You can't expect me to do it every time you turn around!" They decided to play a game of who can climb up the jungle gym the fastest. After about five minutes, Ayumi made it to the top, and jumped up and down, forgetting that the jungle gym had a hole in the middle , and she fell through it. Conan was high enough, and he grabbed her hand, and used his feet to hold them both up. "Now Ayumi, you are going to have to swing until you get your feet through that hexagon, and pull yourself to the bars. You can do it!" She swung once, and she missed, and then she swung again. She made it. She pulled herself through and turned around so she could climb down. Now Shinichi didn't know how on Earth he had gotten himself into this position. He was hanging upside down with his feet on the outside of the hexagon. He was begging the gods to get someone to help him. Heiji held his hands and said, "Aight, Conan, let go with your feet, and swing yourself towards me, I'll pull you out (A/N: Do not try this at home!) Conan did so, and he flew out, and Rishou caught him. "See dude, I got ya! See nothing happened!" Conan smiled appreciatively. The school day finally ended, and Conan, Heiji, and Ai headed over to Agasa's house. "Hey Professor!" Conan exclaimed, while entering the house. "Oh Hi Shinichi! Hi everyone! How was school today?"

"Heiji wrote a very interesting haiku." Shinichi said, smiling. "Let me see it, Heiji." Heiji glared daggers at Shinichi, while Shinichi laughed. He read through it and said, "Wow, I didn't know that you had such a way with words, Heiji. You wrote this in school?"

"Yes I did. While Ms. Kimura taught the little kids that you should clap your hands for EVERY SINGLE SYLLABLE! So afterwards the children CLAPPED for EVERY SINGLE SYLLABLE… I was surprised that I had not lost it."

"That is very good, Rishou, you are adjusting to being a grade school child again."

"Is every day like this, Kudou, because if it is, I am going to make your life a living hell."

"Ok, HATTORI! We get it." Shinichi said. Heiji was just pissed off at the situation that he had gotten into, so naturally, he was going to vent on him, being a detective and all. He let him say what he needed to say. Because if he didn't let it out now, who knows what poor child will be next to him when he blows. Heiji wanted to watch horror movies so he can make fun of the 'idiots' he so called them for getting killed for 'not realizing they were in a horror movie.' Shinichi decided that it was his way of being a teenager dealing with this situation. It had only been a few days for poor Rishou to sink in everything. After they were done watching the movie, which lasted for 3 hours long. Dr. Agasa needed someone to go and buy some things that Ai needed for the antidote, and since it was common place over the counter type of medicine, and other utensils. Dr. Agasa sent Shinichi out to get the materials, while Ai and Heiji stayed at his house. It had been an hour later, and Shinichi was still shopping for the supplies. The door bell rang, and he thought it was Shinichi bringing home the supplies, he opened the door, but there, standing in the door way, was a girl with brown hair that reached mid-back, with over-sized clothes. 'Oh, boy!" Dr. Agasa thought. "Hello, kind child, what can I do for you?"

"Doctor, you got to help me, it was awful! They hit me, and they shrunk me. Do you even recognize me?"

"I can't put my mind on it."

"It's me doctor! It's Ran!" (A/N: I would have stopped here, but since I'm in a good mood, I have decided to go on a little further, just for my fans ) "Mori Ran?" The doctor gasped, first it was Shinichi, then Shiho, then Heiji, and now Ran? What was the Black Organization doing? At this rate, the whole town of Beika were going to become elementary school kids. "Come in Ran, we need to talk."

"Oh, is Ran here? Dang, Conan isn't here he should be here soon. Wait, where is she?" Dr. Agasa stepped out of the way, and there, standing in the room, was a girl who looked like an elementary school kid as well. "Please tell me this is some trick." Ran didn't know what to think, why did Rishou have to see this, maybe she shouldn't have come here. "It's okay, Ran, Rishou and Ai are just like you."

"Wha?" Ran said, not able to comprehend just what exactly is going on. "The girl sitting behind the computer's real name is Miyano Shiho, she created the drug that shrunk you, but don't worry, she is along the way to create an antidote. And this boy here, Fukuzawa Rishou, is really Hattori Heiji."

"Wait, don't tell me… Edogawa Conan is Kudo Shinichi, right?" She hoped to God that they were joking. "In a nutshell." Heiji said, smirking at the situation. "What do I do? I don't know what to do?"

"Tell us what happened, Ran."

"Okay it started like this: _Sonoko and Ran met up with each other after school, and decided to go the the mall to find some cute clothing. They first went into Hollister, and tried on different clothing. Ran brought a cute blue and white polka dotted dress that reached her mid thigh, with one inch straps that crossed in an x shape. Serena bought an olive green t-shirt that said Hollister in white writing and had a pink bird on the front and pink so-cal shorts that was a little bit above her palm. They then walked around, and Sonoko wanted to flirt with some guys, but that didn't go very well. They decided to go to Cinemark and watch the movie Eclipse. While they were done with that, they decided to go into a Starbucks that was nearby, Ran decided to get a tall Double Chocolaty Chip, and Sonoko got a Vanilla Bean tall. They were drinking the rest of their drinks. "You know that chocolate gives you endorphins, which makes you feel in love, right, Sonoko?"_

"_Oh, talking about love, have you seen your husband, Shinichi, recently?"_

"_No. He called a couple of days ago, he wanted to make sure that I was safe."_

"_Aww… how sweet of him."_

"_I got the endorphin fact from Shinichi, he told me that as a random fact one day."_

"_Aww… how cute!" Sonoko said. "I'm shocked, Ran."_

"_Why, Sonoko?"_

"_I called Shinichi your husband, and you didn't blush, or deny it."_

"_Sonoko, he's not my husband, you know that."_

"_I hope someday I find my Edward."Sonoko said dreamily. Ran giggled. Sonoko was known for being a hopeless romantic, and wanted to be in love just to be in love. "Don't worry about it, you will, Sonoko, I'm sure of it."_

"_This comes from the girl that says that she hasn't found hers yet, but it is very clear to everyone else that she found hers in first grade. So I have to believe you."_

"_Aww… thanks for the compliment… hey!" Sonoko giggled, and ran passed an ally. "Hey Sonoko, wait up!" Ran said. She ran for her. Suddenly, Ran was pulled into an allyway. "Ran-chan? Ran-chan!" Sonoko shouted, looking around for her best friend. Ran looked up, with fear in her eyes. There was a man, holding her down with his left foot, and his right hand. The one man grabbed her foot so there was no way of escaping. She knew she could get raped in this alleyway, and no one could do anything about it. They took a red and white looking pill and forced her mouth open. They made her swallow it, and poured water down her throat so it would go down. "Your little husband suffered the same fate as you, you will die!" The man with silver hair said, and they ran away laughing. As soon as they left, she felt pain going all over her body. 'Why is this happening? Am I really going to die?' "Ran! Ran!" Sonoko had finally found her, and she wondered why Ran was twitching as though she had been forced with a drug. Ran could not answer for she was in too much pain. Everything hurt, from her head to her toes. She soon passed out, for the pain was too much. The last thing she remembered was Sonoko yelling, "I'm going to go find help! You need to stay here!" When she woke up, she thought she had died, but then she looked around. She was in the exact same spot where she got drugged. She got up and started running for Sonoko so she could let her know that she didn't need an ambulance. She couldn't find her, so she ran immediately to her room. When she got there, she was weirded out. 'Why can I barely reach the doorknob?' She twisted it, and then went to the mirror. She was in the body of a grade school girl. She let out the loudest scream that she could muster. Kogoro bolted up the stairs to see what was wrong. 'Hey, you brat? What do you think you are doing?' He yelled at her. She grabbed some of her clothes so she could change. "It's me, father, it's me, Ran!" _

"_Don't lie to me!"he yelled, he took her out, and threw her down the stairs. She landed with an oof on her bottom. At least she got some clothes. She ran to Shinichi's house, hoping that he was there. She could not even open the door to the house. She punched the gate, and screamed, 'ouch!' She tnen ran to Dr. Agasa's house, hoping to get the doctor to believe her._

"And here I am," Ran said, "shrunk and in the body of a child. She looked over to Heiji, who decided to go over to Ai's desk. He went up to her ear and whispered, "I betcha 10 bucks that Kudo is going to flip his shit when he finds out what had happened to Ran, and is going to attempt to kill every single BO member in existence."

"Hattori, I do believe that the detective has some self control over this situation. 10 bucks says that he'll be pissed off about it, but want to make sure that Ran is okay." Ran and Agasa looked over at them, curious of what they were talking about. "Ran?"

"Yes, Ai?"

"You need a hair cut, your hair is too long."

"Oh, right."

"Come over here." She directed towards the sink." Ran sat down and leaned her head back. "What scent do you want? Coconut, pear, or pink coral flower?" Ai asked seriously. "Coconut, please." Ai nodded. "Hey, where did you learn to cut hair?" Heiji asked, weirded out by this. "I had to do something with my time. When my sister was alive, she did all the work, and they had no need for me…yet. So I took my time cutting their hair, and damn, I did a good job. Ai said, while washing out Ran's hair. She sat Ran down in a chair, and asked her, "How short do you want it?"

"To my shoulders." Ai nodded and proceeded to cut her hair. She made sure every detail was correct, that every strand coordinated with the strand next to it. Then she dried up Ran's hair, and showed her what it looked like. "I love it! Thank you so much, Ai!" She hugged her, and then went into the bathroom to get dressed in some green pajamas. "Hey, Ran?"

"Yes, Heiji."

"I have to show you this cool dance." Okay, he taught her a weird dance where she had her hands going straight up, palms facing her, and the next move, she brought her hands down medially to her chest, and her knees bent towards each other. Some of the moves consisted of jumps, and ball changes, and one of them was where she was walking diagonally with one hand out, and the other leg out. He then turned on John Legend's "Green Light," just to be goof balls. When they ended, they noticed the door opening, and Agasa ran toward the door, to prepare this person for this…particular situation.

R&R, constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames!


	5. Ch 5 Which One?

SilverWings104- Aww! Thanks for the review!

Yin7- Thank you for the review!

Mariposa De Morte- Me too, we'll see how Shinichi will react

Correction: What Heiji said in the last chapter when he held his fingers up to his head was ".Now," which was also the title to the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does!

Chapter 5 Which One?

"Hey everybody, I'm back!" Shinichi then walked over to where Shiho was sitting, "I found the sodium triphosphours chloride, but it took FOREVER!"

"It's okay Conan, that item is very difficult to find. Thank you."

"Hey wait, why did you call me…" he was interrupted by Heiji pointing at the couch, and his mouth formed an 'oh' look. He decided to be nice, and talk to this girl. He sat down, and the sight before him shocked him to no end. This girl looked like she was going to beat the living shit out of him, but why? He hadn't done anything to her… had he? There was something familiar about this girl, but he could not put his finger on it. But the look she was giving him made him want to run and hide. "Oh hello, I'm Edogawa Conan. What's your name?" The girl narrowed her eyes at him, and then looked across the room at Heiji. He was enjoying every minute of Shinichi sitting there awkwardly. He was trying his best to suppress his snickers, but it was not working. She then looked at Shinichi again. "Do you not recognize me, 'Edogawa Conan'?" She said, while putting quotes around his pseudonym. "Whoa, what did I do to you?" Shinichi asked, completely oblivious to the fact that his childhood friend was sitting across the couch from him. "It's what you didn't do, _Kudou Shinichi_, that makes me angry."

"Oh! Ha ha, you're funny!"

"Not as funny as when you sang to Mr. Tokinawa's baby in second grade, and she cried so hard that he had to put her in the hospital for a week because she was dehydrated."

"Wait… how did you know that? The only person that was there was…"

"That's right Shinichi, it was your childhood friend, Mouri Ran." She said, with a sense of anger in her voice. "You were there beside me, this whole time, and you never said anything. I cried because of you, and all you did was stand there. I went on never knowing that you were under my nose the whole time. I can't believe that you li… wait… Shinichi, where are you going, I still have many words to say." Kudou Shinichi walked past Shiho and Heiji and he had a dark aura around his person. "You owe me ten bucks." Heiji whispered. "That's not funny, you moron! He really is going to kill them all! How are we going to get them back?" Shiho then spent a few minutes thinking, and then a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey Hattori…" She said. She gave him the look that she had an idea, but he would not like it. "Whaaat?"

"Go sit by Ran, and put your arm around her, you know, to keep her company." He looked at her as if there was more to this plan than she was letting on, but then he shrugged off the idea. She wasn't trying to get back at him for losing the bet, was she? He sat down by Ran, and put his arm around her. Shiho smiled and dialed Conan's phone. "What do you want?" Shinichi said angriy."

"Shh… you didn't hear this from me, but Heiji looked so excited after you left. He actually is hitting on Ran as we speak." The phone hung up. She then looked at her hand, and started counting down. "Five," she put her thumb against her palm, "four," she put her pinky against her palm, "three, two, one" she said while putting the rest of her fingers down. The door burst open, and entered a very angry, a very jealous Shinichi. His face was red, but he was not blushing. Shiho could swear that she saw steam coming from Shinichi's ears. His eyes were hardened. "Hattori," he said, he sounded like he was suppressing his anger. "Can I see you outside?" Heiji was bewildered. He hadn't done anything wrong. He then spotted Shiho smiling from ear to ear, then he knew he found his answer. He stood up, and walked outside, glaring at Shiho, who was laughing. And then he shut the door. Dr. Agasa looked at Shiho and said, "I am not one to judge," and he walked away. Ran was puzzled. What exactly did Dr. Agasa meant when he said that? She wasn't sure, but she was damn sure that she was going to find out. "Shiho?"

"Yes Ran, what is it?"

"What did Dr. Agasa mean when he said that he wasn't one to judge?"

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do." This still puzzled Ran, what on Earth was she talking about? "Shiho, do you think Shinichi is going to be alright?"

"I'm more worried about Heiji."

"What do you mean…" Ran was about to ask, but was interrupted by yelling and some noise outside. Dr. Agasa looked at Shiho, and they both shrugged, and all three of them ran outside. They found Hattori on the ground, with Shinichi on top of him. Hattori had him by the ear, while Shinichi was trying to get his nose. "Okay, if you guys just wanted to be left alone, all you had to do was ask." Shiho said. They both looked at each other, and blushed and Shinichi immediately got off of Heiji. Both of them pointed at the other, and they were both yelling the story to Dr. Agasa. "How old are you two, 7?" Ran suddenly yelled, stopping both of the detectives in their tracks. "How about everyone goes inside, and we'll take it from there." They both grumbled and everyone went inside. "Now Heiji, how did this all happen?"

"This all started when you came to the house. Shiho and I made a bet how Kudou was going to react when he found out you shrunk."

"So what, you're going to make a game out of my life?" Shinichi asked. "Anyway, continue Heiji."

"Thank you, Ran. Kudou came back, and got pissed off because you shrunk. He left. Ai decided to tell me to put my arm around you for some reason. And then Kudou came back, and decides to get all angry with me."

"Hold the phone, Ai told you to do that?" They looked at each other and smiled. "If you two decide to do anything, the antidote is going down the toilet." They quickly gave up their idea. "Heiji, here's your kendo sword."

"Aww, sweet! I've been waiting for this all week!" He took the sword and started to swing it around.

"Dude, be careful! You're going to kill someone."

"Chill Kudou! I got it covered. No one is going to get hurt." He then takes it, and hits Shinichi in the head with it. "What was that for?" Shinichi asked, rubbing the goose bump on his head.

"For treating me like a kid."

"You look like one."

"And thus the kettle calls the pot black."

"Will you two cut it out?" Ran exclaimed, becoming tired of their childish antics. "Oh Ran! I have something for you." Dr. Agasa said, handing her a red headband with a microphone behind it. "I made it for you, in case you have to call your dad, and anyone else when you need to use your voice." Just after he said that, her cell phone started to ring, Ran looked down at the caller id, screamed, and threw the phone at Shinichi. "Shinichi, it's Sonoko! What do I do? I don't know how to work this thing!" She started to move the dials around, but the only voice that sounded like a girls voice was really deep. Shinichi rolled his eyes, turned the dials, and handed the phone to Ran. "Moshi-moshi!"

"Mouri Ran, where in the world have you been? I went and got an ambulance, and you weren't there!" You know how worried sick I was? The ambulance people thought I was crazy that I did this. They said that they did not appreciate prank calls! Where are you?" Ran had no idea how to respond, and then suddenly, an idea popped up in her head. "When I woke up, you still hadn't come back. I walked down the street, and then I saw Shinichi."

"Shinichi? Out of the blue Shinichi comes to Beika?"

"Yeah, he saw me and we went to the café under my dad's office, and we caught up. He then asked me if I was interested in being his assistant. I had to phone my dad, since he was off on a case. He didn't answer right away, but ten minutes later dad phoned me. He was quite angry, but he gave up since we had already left."

"Aww! Mouri Ran had finally succumbed to her passion and went to meet her husband. I bet you two are cuddling right now as we speak! So kawaii!" Ran's face turned a cherry red. "Sonoko! Is that the only thing on your mind?"

"Come on Ran, we all know that you love him!"

"Shut up Sonoko! Why would I want to go out with that detective geek anyways?" Shinichi whispered into her ear, "you know that I'm sitting right here, right?"

"Hey Ran, is that Shinichi? Give him the phone; I want to talk to him!" Shinichi's face read 'oh crap' all over it. Ran spoke into his bowtie one more time, and said, "Shinichi, Sonoko wants to talk to you! He's on his way over here now." She then handed him his bowtie and hers. He gave her a confused look. She pointed from his bowtie to him, and her bowtie to her. He winked at her, signaling that he had gotten the message, and started to turn them until he reached their voices. He handed her back hers. "Yes Sonoko?" he asked. "You came to town, and you didn't come see me?"

"Who would want to see you?" Shinichi mumbled, earning a nudge from Ran in the ribs. "It was very sudden business."

"Yeah, but you had enough time to take Ran on a date? Just wait until I tell the whole school that you two are dating! They're going to throw a party! I know Ran has been anxiously waiting for the day that you would come and sweep her off her feet, and carry her like they do in the movies!" Both Ran and Shinichi heard that, and they both blushed scarlet red. "It didn't go down like that!"

"Oh, but it did! I have to phone Makoto and tell him the details. He would want to know!" Shinichi looked at Ran and mouthed, 'why would he want to know?' Ran shrugged. She had no clue why, out of all people, Makoto wanted to go. Then she realized something. That was just her excuse to get off the phone so she could tell the world, not just Makoto. "Wait Sonoko, don't hang up yet!" Ran exclaimed.

"What's going on Ran?"

"Please don't tell anyone! We don't want the paparazzi on our tails, not just yet. Can you give us some time before you go tell the world? Please?"

"Fine Ran, but everyone is going to figure it out on their own. See you later." The phone hung up, and Shinichi just glared at her. "Shinichi, what did I do?"

"You told her that we were dating."

"It was the only way to get her off our backs. She was going to tell everyone anyways, but this way she has to wait, and we can bide our time."

"Fine, but I don't like it when Sonoko likes to talk about us having a 'love life.'"

"So, you two are finally dating?" Heiji asked, taking a seat next to Shinichi. "No, we're not." Shinichi said, and glared at Heiji. He stood up, went to the door, opened it, and slammed it on his way out. "What's his problem?" Heiji asked. "It's been a long day Heiji." Shiho answered. "I'll go after him," Ran said, "he's probably at his house." Before anyone could object, she was out the door. She ran to his house, only to find his gate open. She ran into the house, and up the stairs. She went to the one place she knew he would be, his library. He sat there with his feet touching and his hands. He looked like a Buddha, except his hands were in a prayer position. He looked too cute to be disturbed, so she sat there quietly until he was finished. He looked up, and saw her sitting beside him. "Hey, what's wrong? I'm sorry for upsetting you?"

"It's not you, Ran. I'm just angry at the whole world right now. Whenever I'm in this body, I don't feel like Kudou Shinichi, high school detective. I feel like I'm Edogawa Conan, the pint-sized runt. I feel like I live a double life, and that I can never be myself. It's really hard being a kid, because no one takes you seriously."

"I know how that goes. I remember the first time that I thought Conan was Shinichi, it was when that man came over, and he was getting all of these gifts, and you were leading dad to the clues. You threw me off your trail later that evening, but now I can see how you did that." She said, motioning toward the bowtie. "I noticed something was missing, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was Dr. Agasa that called me that night, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. I'm sorry I lied to you Ran, but I wanted to protect you. Even living with you was a risk, I didn't want to put you or your dad in more danger than you had to be."

"I wish I could be mad at you, but it doesn't serve a purpose. I'm in this position as well now. We have to join forces in order to take down this organization."

"I'm glad you thought of that Ran, but there was one thing we forgot about. Your name, have you thought of a name?"

"Oh my, I have completely forgot! I have no idea what to call myself."

"I have an idea," Shinichi said. He got up and walked toward the ladder. He moved it over seven feet to the left, he then climbed up eight stairs. He picked up _A Scandal in Bohemia_ and brought it down. He put it on the desk, and motioned for Ran to walk over there. He flipped open the book, and pointed to a name. Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed an 'o.' The words written on the exact point of the page he was pointing to read the name _Irene Adler_. "I haven't thought of that name, we can use it, but I don't want to be called Irene."

"We can change Adler around a little bit, if you want."

"I'm in between Irene Addison and Irene Adalina, but I want to go by the middle name. If I pick Addison, I'll go by Addy, but if I pick Adalina I'll go by Ali, Dailey, or many more. But I just don't know which one to choose?" So Ran sat there, staring holes into the book wondering 'what should my name be?

Please R&R, and I will be adding a twist to this one. Which name do you like best, Addison, or Adalina and the nickname? You can come up with as many nicknames as you want, but the starting point must be Addison or Adalina. Please send this in your review. And no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcomed.


	6. Ch 6 Delivery!

SilverWings104- Thanks for the review!

Vermilion Hart- I know, Sonoko cracks me up. Thank you. I think you're right about the idiom, I just did it spontaneously. Thanks for your vote, oh and Addison is pronounced ADD-ison, like Madison, minus the m.

MissAmuletAngelPotter- Thanks for your review and your vote. You're going to have to wait and find out.

Animephoenix2468- Thanks for your review and your vote. Your suggestion helped me out a lot.

Yin 7- Thanks for the review! And you're going to have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

Chapter 6 Delivery!

"I know what I want for a middle name! I want my name to be Irene Adalina, but I want to go by Addy. But what about a last name?" Ran said, trying to come up with a last name. "How about Miyabe, after Miyuki Miyabe?"

"That sounds good Shinichi! Thank you!" Ran raced over to Shinichi and gave him a giant hug. Shinichi was blushing a cherry red, having no idea what to say back. But then something clouded his mind, something was bothering him, but he didn't know what to remember. It then popped up in his mind as clear as day. "Oi Ran, did you really tell your dad that you were coming with me to be my assistant?"

"Oh no, I didn't! Is my bowtie the same voice as before?"

"Yeah, I suggest calling him before your dad finds out from Sonoko, then I'd really be in deep." The phone rang, and then a voice came on, "Mouri Detective Agency, how may I help you?"

"Oh dad, this is Ran. I was just calling to let you know that I will not be coming home for a little while. I'm going to be travelling with Shinichi as his assistant. Conan is going to be spending the night with Dr. Agasa, so you'll have the whole house to yourself. Okay dad love you goodb"

"Not so fast young lady!" Kogoro said, realizing what Ran was doing, "You're not going to be with that detective freak all by yourself! He has ulterior motives, and he'll take advantage of you."

"Don't worry dad, there's a small chance that he'll do that, because I will get short with him if he does. That would be very childish of him to do that to me." Shinichi was glaring at Ran, he knew what she was up to. She was getting back at him for not telling her that he was Conan in the first place. She was using all of these little puns so that her had would have no idea, but Shinichi would squirm. "Fine, but I do not like it. If I hear one complaint about him from you, young lady, I will have his head."

"Alright dad, thank you. I gotta go, bye!" Ran hung up the phone before her dad could say anything. Shinichi was sitting there, arms crossed. He was glaring at her with squinted eyes. "Haha Ran, that was really funny." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Whatsoever would you be talking about, Shinichi-kun?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Shinichi said, pointing his finger at her, "You were using all of those little puns to get back at me for not telling you that Edogawa Conan was me!"

"I'm glad that you figured it out tantei-san. Now that is over with, what am I supposed to do? I can't go to school looking like this!"

"That's why there is a thing called elementary school," Heiji chimed in, "It's hell, but it's your only option at this point." Ran had 'why me' written all over her face. Shinichi laughed at her, and Ran punched him in the face. Ran and Shinichi both let out a yelp. Ran started to rub her hand, while Shinichi was rubbing the spot he got hit. Heiji started laughing, which earned a glare from both of them. Heiji decided to alter attention onto Haibara. "Hey Ai, how's the antidote coming along?"

"I'm very close, but I need a few more ingredients. If I knew what they were, I would have gotten Kudo-kun to go shopping for them." They nodded their heads, knowing that the end is almost near. The doorbell rang, and everyone froze. They were all wondering, 'Who was this person? Were they just like them?' Dr. Agasa opened up the door to ease everyone's tension. Everyone looked toward the door, with apprehension. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Your 3 meat pizza is ready," the pizza man said, causing everyone to fall out of their chair. Heiji started to walk over to the door, "Your total is $12.20," Heiji gave him the money, and then took the pizza. Everyone just stared at him, out of shock. "Goodbye," the pizza man said, as he bolted out of the door. He obviously did not want to get mixed up in whatever was going on inside the house. Dr. Agasa closed the door. Everyone just glared at him, including the doctor. "WHAT?" Heiji exclaimed, confused because all of the attention was on him. "Please tell me this is a joke." Shinichi said. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"You know everyone's tensions are high, but you still ordered a pizza to put everyone on edge!" Ran exclaimed. "I think ya all need to chill out! It's just a damn pizza, it's not like I'm inviting the men in black over here to have dinner! A guy has to eat! Now if ya don't mind, I'm going to eat my large 3 meat pizza all by myself. "This caused everyone except Ai to run over there, begging for a piece. "Ai, are you sure you don't want a piece?" The doctor asked. Everyone froze, looking at Ai. They didn't know why she didn't want a slice of the most amazing pizza in the world. "It's alright. I'm going into the lab to pull an all-nighter. I don't have time for food. Do not disturb me." She said, as she went into her lab. Everyone then started to fight over pizza. After everyone was finished, everyone decided their plans for the night. Ran was to stay here with Dr. Agasa and Ai, while Shinichi and Heiji were going to Mouri's place. "Hey, are the men in black sure I'm dead, or are they going to check just in case?" This caused Shinichi to stop right outside of the door. "Oh dammit, I completely forgot! Whenever you got drugged with the pill, they check to make sure that you were dead."

"Dad wasn't at home all day, he was on cases. Do you think he's alright?"

"Sure he is, Ran. Don't worry about it!" Shinichi said, not wanting her to worry. Ran ran over to Shinichi and gave him a hug. This in turn caused Shinichi to blush. "Thank you Shinichi, for being a good friend." She said, still not letting go of Shinichi. Heiji decided to have some fun with this. "Ran and Shinichi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang, laughing his butt off along with it. Ran and Shinichi decided to strike back, "Kazuha and Heiji sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Heiji in a baby carriage!" They both started laughing really hard. Ran and Shinichi were holding on to each other so they wouldn't fall onto the floor. Heiji did not look at all pleased. "Hey, you did it to us! You brought it upon yourself!" Shinichi said. Shinichi and Heiji said goodnight to Ran and the doctor. They didn't want to disturb Ai. They headed back to Ran's house. "Hey Hattori, it's starting to get difficult around Ran. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't want to do it in this body. And as each moment passes, the desire to tell her grows."

"Kudou, don't worry about it. When the time's right, you'll know when to tell her. Right now though, I need to call Kazuha so she doesn't go to Nagasaki and think that I am still there. Can I borrow some change? I used it all on that pizza." This caused Shinichi to do a face palm. "Here, take it."

"Thanks Kudou, you're the best!" Heiji exclaimed. He rang Kazuha's phone, and on the first ring it picked up. "Hello, Toyama household."

"Hey Kazuha, it's me!"

"You aho! You know how much I have worried about you?"

"I'm sorry. I just got really involved in some cases in Nagasaki."

"Where are you now?"

"Kyoto."

"Oh that's great Heiji! We're in Kyoto right now for the festival! Where are you?" Holy crap was the only thing running through Heiji's mind. He held his hand over the receiver, and said, "Kudou help me! She's in Kyoto too."

"Why don't you just tell her that you are leaving Kyoto suddenly because you have gotten on another case? Don't tell her where though. Then she'll try to come to deliberately find you."

"Thanks Kudou, that will do." He took his hand off of the receiver, "Oi Kazuha, I have to leave, I have another case. I'm sorry I couldn't come see you."

"Alright, I understand." Kazuha said on the verge of crying, "You're a detective, and I guess that's more important than seeing me, you aho!"

"Wait Kazuha, I never said that!"

"But you were thinking it, I gotta go Heiji. I'll see you later." She hung up before he could say anything. "Kudou, what do I do?"

"Just let her calm down." There was silence between the two detectives all the way back into the detective agency. When they got there, the first thing they did was search for Kogoro. They found him watching tv, drunk as a skunk, screaming out Yoko Okino's lyrics. Heiji had already headed off to bed. He then called up Ran. "Oi Ran."

"Hey Shinichi, what's going on?"

"Did Kazuha try calling you?"

"Yeah, she did. What did Heiji do to her? The poor girl was crying her eyes out." Shinichi explained the situation to Ran, not leaving out a single detail. "I understand where both of them are coming from," she said, "If I was Kazuha I would worry like crazy, just liked I worried about you. But if I was Heiji, I would keep her out of the loop, for her sake. I didn't understand why you did that toward me at first Shinichi, but I do now." Shinichi's face turned a cherry red. "Oh that's good. You know what to do to help her get through this, Ran."

"Oh no Shinichi! I just remembered that Sonoko was a witness to me getting hurt! What do I do? She could get killed!"

"Relax Ran. I called up a few friends to take care of it, Sonoko was still alive, but she is protected right now."

"Wait, since when?"

"Since I went to my house, I called a friend up, and she took care of everything."

"Oh, that would make sense. Get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a big day for you."

"Okay Shinichi, good night."

"Goodnight Ran, Love you."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, goodnight!" He hung up the phone before Ran could ask any more questions. He let it slip! He let the one emotion that he promised himself he wouldn't slip. He didn't want it to come out of Conan's voice, but Shinichi's. He went up to his room, and saw that Heiji was way past sleeping. He crawled into bed, letting all of the worries of today go, just like oil on goose feathers.

Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed, no flames please.


	7. Ch 7 Secret Codes

Yin7- Thanks for the review!

SilverWings104- Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does!

Chapter 7 Secret Codes

Ran hung up the phone. Did Shinichi just say what she thinks he said? No way! Shinichi would never say that to her. Would he? How foolish was she? The subject needed to be put to rest, and she needed a good night sleep. She was starting her first day of elementary school… again. She got into the bed, resting her head on the pillow and allowed the worries of the day to fade away… or so she thought.

~Dream Sequence~

Ran was in her 17 year old body again. She saw Shinichi just in front of her, she ran to him, but he disappeared. She looked around, wondering why she had a strange feeling. She felt cold metal press against her temple, and a sinister voice hissing, "You brought this upon yourself. So just accept your fate." She recognized him as the man that force-fed her that poison. She wanted to use her karate, or just run away, but her body was frozen. She didn't know if it was her fear, or if she was held in her spot. Something about this man made her blood cold. He really knew how to make his victims act the way he wanted them to. He pulled back the trigger.

~End Dream Sequence~

Ran woke up with a scream. She looked around to realize that she was alright, that it was 2:00 in the morning, and that it was all just a dream. She pulled her knees to her chest, her whole body shaking. She let out a choked sob as realization hit her. If she ever did become a 17 year old again, she couldn't go out. That man would hunt her down and finish the job. She looked to her left, and saw that the professor was still asleep. She crawled out of bed, and headed toward the basement. She put a hand on the door knob. She just told herself that she was doing this just to make sure that Ai was alright. She turned it, and stepped quietly inside. She saw Ai mixing chemicals together. She tiptoed all the way toward Ai. She stopped a yard length away from her. After five minutes, Ai turned around. She had noticed Ran's presence in the room, but had decided to ignore it until now. "Hello Ran, is there something you need?" A gasp could be heard from Ran, as she shook her head. She told herself that she only came in here to check up on Ai, not stay in there for the remainder of the night. Ran decided to keep to herself, and hopefully, Ai would forget that she was in the room. Ai then let out a sigh, and turned around. There was no way that Ran was escaping from Ai. "What's really going on Ran?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said, twiddling her thumbs. For some reason, she felt embarrassed. She felt that she shouldn't be in here, and that she was making a mountain out of a mole hill. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

"How did you… you heard me, didn't you?"

"I'm surprised the professor wasn't woken up. You were thinking about Gin, weren't you?"

"For some reason, he gives me the creeps."

"Ran, Gin gave me the creeps way before I shrunk into this form. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Why is he so creepy?"

"He's an antisocial."

"You mean he doesn't have any friends?"

"No Ran, you're thinking of an asocial. An antisocial is someone who goes against the rules of society, basically does what he wants. He was diagnosed with the disorder in his youth. But then again, everyone who is in that organization by choice is an antisocial."

"You were forced?"

"Yes, I was. My parents were in the organization, and they both died when I was 5. They raised us into the organization. When you are in the organization, you're in it for life, there's no way out."

"But you're here, and that means that you're still in it?"

"No I'm not. They consider me a traitor. The second they find me, they are going to kill me."

"Oh Ai, I'm sorry. I didn't know that your parents were dead." Ai walked up to Ran, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's been a long time ago, there's nothing to worry about. The only thing I can do is wait for the organization to be taken down."

"Hey Ai, I hope I'm not getting too personal, but you said the organization raised us… you have a sibling?"

"I had a sibling. My sister died two months ago. No, she was murdered two months ago by that monster." Ai said, her voice trembling. She took her fist, and banged it against the table, and slid down the wall. She held her face in her hands, as she cried. Ran walked briskly over to Ai, and sat next to her on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her, and started to rub up and down on her left arm. Ai made no movement to push her away.

"Ai," Ran said, "your sister wouldn't want you to be upset. She would want you to keep fighting against them, until the very end." Ai didn't answer, but continued to sob. So in that position, the two sat. Ai had her head in her hands, and Ran with her head on her shoulder, hugging her.

Dr. Agasa woke up and noticed that Ran was not in the bed. He assumed that Ran was taking a shower. He went into the lab to greet Ai, when he noticed that she wasn't sitting in her chair, he looked down towards the left of the desk, and noticed that not only was Ai asleep on the floor, but Ran as well. He wanted to leave the two alone, but they had school this morning. He walked over to the two, and shook Ran up first. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at him. "Hey professor, I have elementary school today, don't I?"

"Yes you do." Professor Agasa said, as Ran shook Ai. She woke up, and noticed it was 6:30. "We need to get ready; Kudou and Hartwell will be coming by here." Ran nodded, and she dragged Ai to the kitchen. They had a quick breakfast, took a shower, and were waiting for the boys to pick them up. "Hey Ai, when I was talking to Shinichi, he was acting weird last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I swore he said that he loved me, but then he said he didn't say anything."

"My advice to you Ran is that you should wait until he says it to your face, directly, and to not ask any questions until then. You don't want to chase him away, do you?"

"I guess not." Shinichi and Heiji arrived at the professor's house five minutes afterwards. Shinichi had his hands behind his head, and looked toward Ai and whispered, "How did Ran sleep?"

"She was fine." Ai said, not wanting to worry him. "How was Kogoro?"

"He was pretty out of it, I guess he's upset because he thinks that I'm alone with her, but I'm not the type of person to do that." Shinichi said, Ai understanding everything that he said. All four of them entered the school yard, and they saw them. "Hey, who is she?" Ayumi said, pointing at Ran.

"She is…" Conan was saying before he got interrupted by Ai, "Miyabe Addy, and my mother's sister's daughter's aunt's husband's daughter. She's from Aomori in Aomori prefecture. Her parents are on a tour in America teaching origami to elementary kids. I asked the professor if she could stay with us, and he said yes."

"That's so nice of you Ai!" Mitsuhiko screamed. Addy gasped when she realized what Ai was really saying, a secret message only for her. She shook her head from side to side, and she went up to Conan and whispered, "What are their names?" His eyes widened as he said, "Oh man, I forgot! She's Yoshida Ayumi, he's Kojima Genta, and he's Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko." The three of them got together and said, "And we form, the Junior Detective League!" The bell then rang, and all seven of them ran into the school building. Ai usually sits by Conan, but she let Addy sit by him since she didn't know anybody. "What's up with her?" Conan asked about Ai. "Oh, nothing's up. I guess she got a lot of sleep last night." Ran figured that it wasn't her place to tell Conan… but then again he already knew. She figured that Ai would be appreciative if she didn't say anything.

"Class, today we have a new student, her name is Miyabe Addy, please be nice to her." They studied math, science, and were let out for recess. "Hey Ai, did you really meant what you said back there?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Haha, yeah, me too." The rest of the gang showed up, and they played rock, paper, scissors the whole time. Afterward, they finished school and went to get some snow cones, and Conan and Rishou went to the professor's house. "Hey Ran, " the professor said when he noticed that the children weren't with them. "I'm working on your gadget, but expect it to be finished by tomorrow. She nodded, and they went to watch the TV. Mai Kuraki was on the television, and she was being interviewed by the host. "Haha, she reminds me of when you and Sonoko were going to the two-mix concert."

"Oh yeah, and they had lyrics about a murder, and she was kidnapped."

"Oh, and our voices were similar."

"So that was you that sang with that god awful voice?"

"Oi Ran, that hurt!"

"Really Kudou, really?" Heiji asked.

"Well, excuse me for being tone deaf!" He yelled in retort. Even though right now they had a lot to worry about, they decided to have fun. There wasn't that many chances to do so at this time, so they have to take advantage of it every chance they get.

Please R&R, and I have a challenge. If anyone can figure out what Ai's message to Ran was by December 13, 2010, the winner will have a huge say in what happens in the next chapter (I like to have input from my fans) and if you would rather PM me, that's fine too.


	8. Ch 8 Trees and Grass

SilverWings104: Thank you for the review! Sorry it took so long!

Crystal Nephesia Hawklaw: Thank you for your review! Yes, you were correct.

Fanficwriter007: You are the winner of last chapter's contest! Congratulations!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does!

Ch 8 Trees and Grass

School had ended for the day, and the Junior Detective League met each other by their lockers. "We haven't had a case since Mikiko-chan's sister had gotten kidnapped, and that was two weeks ago!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed in exasperation. He closed the door to his locker and sighed. "Come on Mitsuhiko, I bet a good one will come soon!" Ayumi said as she put her shoes back on. A few lockers down, Ai and Addy were standing next to each other, as Addy sat on the ground to put on her shoes. "It's always like this."

"You mean how there are no cases?" Addy said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Exactly, this is elementary school, usually the only cases we get are that of a missing cat." Ai replied as she opened her locker. She grabbed her shoes and then shut the locker. She sat on the ground and started to tie her shoes. "Hey, let's go to the park!" Rishou suggested, a little more excited than he should be. "Yeah!" Genta said as he punched the air. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Rishou all ran to the park while Ai, Addy and Conan stayed behind. "I say he's up to something." Conan said as he put a finger to his chin. "Why do you think that Shinichi?" Ran asked. "He acted a little too excited to go to the park, he is definitely up to something." Shinichi said matter-of-factly. "What makes you think that Kudo?" Ai asked suddenly, a smirk on her face. "Oh no he isn't?" Shinichi said, his face depicting shock. "Why do you look so shocked? It is something that Heiji would do."

"What would Heiji do?" Ran asked, completely confused. She gave a look over at Ai, then looked at Shinichi, then back to Ai. "I guess I might as well tell her." Ai said, as she gestured for Ran to come close. "Don't you dare!" Shinichi shouted. Shinichi's cheeks turned a bright pink. "What?" Ran asked, now even more curious since Shinichi's reaction. "You'll find out soon enough." Ai said as they walked across the street to get to the park. Heiji was kicking a soccer ball between the other four kids there. "Ohayo!" Conan shouted, waving his hands high up in the air. Rishou turned around, and he grinned from ear to ear. He was pretty sure by now that Conan had caught onto what he was planning. But of course, he had to pretend that Conan did not catch on. One could not be too careful. "Hey you guys, it's about time you three showed up. Come over here!" Rishou said, and made a big come hither gesture, which the three responded affirmatively, walking toward the rest of the group. "Okay you guys, since it was my idea to come to the park, I should be allowed to pick teams."

"Can't we just pick our own teams?" Conan asked rather loudly. Ai was trying her hardest to not laugh. Addy gave her a questioning glance toward her. Is this what Conan was going on about Rishou's great plan? It didn't sound so bad, did it? "Okay Ai, Ayumi and Conan are on that side." Rishou said as he pointed to the left side of the field. "So that means that Mitsuhiko, Genta and Addy are on that side." He pointed to the right side of the field. "And I will be the referee!" Rishou said with a great smile, throwing both hands into the air as though it was the best thing he has ever said. Addy looked straight at Conan who looked frustrated. A hint of pink was lining Conan's cheeks, as he looked towards his feet. Addy was so confused. What did Rishou do that causes Conan to act like this. She looked at Ai, who was in the makeshift goal, and mouthed, 'What is wrong with Shinichi?' Ai responded by pointing to the grass, and then pointing to the trees. Addy shrugged as she and Mitsuhiko came up to meet Conan and Ayumi. Rishou stood with his foot on top of the soccer ball, and put his hands up in the air. 'Three, two, one!' and then he moved his foot. Conan took the ball and started to run, he passed it to Ayumi who then passed it back. Addy started to run after the two, but then turned to see Mitsuhiko just standing there. She ran up to him and lightly slapping him on the arm, "Hey we're playing a game!" She whispered loudly, and attempted to pull him toward Conan and Ayumi, who scored a goal. She led him to the center field. "Hey, I need to ask you something." Mitsuhiko said, as he blushed a light shade of pink. Addy tilted her head to her right.

"Okay you two lovebirds," Rishou said, pointing to Addy and Mitsuhiko, "we're playing a game." Conan's head snapped up shortly and he glared at Rishou, who was grinning. Addy looked past Conan and Ayumi and saw Ai sitting on the ground. She had a hand over her mouth, but it looked as though she was laughing really hard. "What's so funny?" Addy playfully asked Ai. Said girl could not bear her hysterics anymore, and just pointed at Conan and tilted her head back and laugh. "I don't know what's so funny?" Conan said in a pouty mood. Rishou put his hand on Conan's shoulder and started to laugh. Conan sneered, and threw Rishou's hand off. He glared at him, but proceeded to say nothing. "Hey can we have a time-out?" Rishou asked and made the 'T' sign. "That sounds like a good idea," Genta said, "one more minute and it looked like Conan was about to pummel Rishou." He whispered the last part to Mitsuhiko, who got a good laugh. Conan narrowed his eyes before being pulled on the arm by Rishou. "So Addy," Mitsuhiko said, nervously rubbing the back of his head, "you wanna go get an ice cream later this week?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Addy said enthusiastically, but secretly wondering what in the world has gotten into Shinichi. She ran off in the direction Conan and Rishou went. Ai was starting to head up there as well. "Hey Ran, it might be better if you stay down here." Ai said. She figured it would be bad for Ran to go over there because Shinichi might get a little more flustered. "Oh, I won't stick around for long, promise!" Ran said as she put a hand to her heart, and the other one in the air. Ai and Ran walked to a clearing, where Heiji and Shinichi were already sitting. "Hey you guys!" Ran said as she sat down next to Shinichi. She then decided to take a closer look at him. He still looked a little angry, and he was totally ignoring Heiji. "Kudo, ya gotta stop throwin' ya tantrum! It is gettin' really annoyin'!" Ran took the opportunity to wrap her arm around Shinichi's shoulders. He briefly looked at her, but said nothing. "Conan, is everything alright?" Ai said. She was being cautious because she knew that the other three Junior Detective League members were known to eavesdrop. "I'm fine." He said, but by the suggestion of his temper, everything was not alright. "Come on Kud-" but Heiji didn't have time to say what was on his mind, because Shinichi suddenly stood up, which caused Ran to fall over onto his feet. He then started to walk toward Dr. Agasa's house. "I'm going after him!" She shouted, not giving Ai or Heiji enough room to say anything against it. Rishou and Ai walked back towards Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta and said, "Hey everyone, let's go to my house!" All three kids shouted positively, and they all headed back to the Mouri Detective Agency. "Is Conan going to be alright?" Ayumi asked. She was worried that something is really wrong with Conan. "Don't worry about it Ayumi, Addy went with him, so he's going to be alright." Rishou said.

Meanwhile with Ran and Shinichi

"Shinichi, talk to me! What's wrong?" Ran asked, as she tried talking to him. For the past five minutes he hasn't spoken a word to her, thus resulting in her walking backwards in front of him. They had reached Dr. Agasa's house and Shinichi had walked inside, and sat on Dr. Agasa's couch. Ran came in and saw Dr. Agasa was beaming. "Hey Dr. Agasa!" Ran said cheerfully as she sat next to Shinichi, who was still in a sour mood. "Ran, I have something to give you." Dr. Agasa said as Ran looked over at Shinichi. He walked into the back, and Ran decided that this was a good time as any to get some answers. "Shinichi, what is wrong with you?" She asked as she was genuinely concerned about his wellbeing. "I'm fine Ran." Shinichi said. He was calming down, but he was still a little angry. "Here you go Ran." Dr. Agasa said as he handed her a pair of shoes, gloves and knee bands. "This is to help you with your karate." He said as Shinichi made a gulping noise in his throat. Both Ran and Dr. Agasa ignored Shinichi as he went on to discuss how to use the new gadget. "This dial on the left hand is for both gloves, it helps when you punch. The knee pads are for protection and to use your knees, and since you've seen Conan using them, the shoes are self-explanatory." She smiled, and gave a nod of appreciation. The door opened, and Ai came in and walked into her lab, and Ran followed her in. She decided now would be a good time to give Shinichi and Dr. Agasa their privacy. "Hey Ai!" Ran exclaimed as they closed the door. "How's Conan?"

"He's calming down, but he's still a little upset. What's gotten into him?" Ran asked. Shinichi was a little on edge earlier today, and it really bothered him. It wasn't that she was just plain nosey, but she was worried about him. Does he know something and is hiding it from her? "Think about it Ran, why would Shinichi act like that?"Ai replied. She sat down at her computer and started typing. Ran stood behind her and looked at the screen. Ai must be really smart because she had no idea what any of that stuff meant. She then decided to think about what Ai said. Shinichi didn't sound worried, and he wouldn't get angry over something stupid. If anything was going on with the Black Organization than Ai would know too. But if something was going on with the Organization, than Ai would be a lot more uptight. Wait, Conan acts like that when he's… that's not possible, is it?"Are you talking about what he said last night over the phone? Are you implying he's jealous that Mitsuhiko was talking to me?" Dang, Ai had to give Ran credit. Shinichi was acting like a jealous buffoon. It was so obvious that Shinichi might as well wear a sign that said 'Ran is mine. Any other possible suitors will be snapped at.' "Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Ai said as she went back typing. Ran looked up, her eyes grew wide, and she gasped. "He meant it, didn't he?" Ai turned around in her chair and looked straight at Ran, "He meant what?"

"He really is in love with me?" Ran said as a statement, but soon ended as a question. Ran started to giggle and jumped up and down, "He loves me! He loves me! Shinichi loves me!" She put her hands together under her chin and started to sway from side to side as she was in her own world. Ai just sat there shocked. This was the purpose behind Heiji's plan? He put Ran on a team with only guys and Shinichi was on the other team solely on the fact that Shinichi gets jealous at the drop of the hat. That was actually a great plan that Heiji had conjured up. Maybe Heiji needed to rethink his job of being a detective and become a love doctor. "Oh, I need to tell Shinichi I feel the same way!" She exclaimed and ran up there before Ai could say anything. Ran opened the door and saw Shinichi sitting on the couch talking to Dr. Agasa. No one else was in the room and she made a beeline for where Shinichi sat. She ran all the way to him until she was standing in front of Shinichi, and she did something that shocked him. She kissed him on the lips, and Shinichi just sat there frozen. He had fallen back, but Ran wasn't on top of him. She soon broke the kiss and blushed a cherry red. "I'm so happy because you feel for me what feel for you! I know I got a little carried away, but I couldn't help myself." She said as she gave Shinichi a hug. Shinichi was smiling from ear to ear, but he was blushing a bright red. "We need to go back to the Detective Agency," Shinichi said, his voice hinting that he was still on that rush of euphoria he got after Ran kissed him. They walked the ten minute walk to the Detective Agency and the rest of the Junior Detective League was there. "Kaito Kid left a note for the Medieval Jewelry Museum here in Beika, here's the note:

_I come when the dog's active on the last hour of the first day. I will be as successful as a little peachling as I steal all the jewels you hide on your ogre island._

The note had Kaito Kid's face. No one knows when he'll strike, yet.

Please R&R, no flames but constructive criticism welcomed!


	9. Ch 9 The Little Peachling

Sera-kun the mystery detective: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, but I had way too many things going on (college and personal life) where I couldn't update it (chapter 8) until now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Unmei no Roulette Mawashitte or The Little Peachling legend that all belongs to Gosho Aoyama, Garnet Crow, and Japan.

Ch 9 The Little Peachling

"What on Earth could this mean?" Kogoro asked as he rubbed his hand through his hair. Everyone had been staring at the code for a minute, and they still could not crack it. The only ones who even had a clue were Conan and Rishou, who were talking amongst themselves. "I think he's referring to a legend. But which one?" Conan asked Rishou, as he ran his hand through his hair. Kogoro stood up and looked at the group. "Okay, I'm supposed to meet with Inspector Nakamori in twenty minutes. All of you are going to stay here, or go to Dr. Agasa's house. Do not even think about following me!" Kogoro said as he pointed to himself. He then started to hum to himself as he closed the door to his office.

Conan and the others waited until Kogoro's footsteps faded before saying anything. He was about to say something before Genta interrupted with, "What a dimwit! Does he really think we're going to listen to him?" Genta said as he closed his eyes. He then crossed his arms over his chest. Ayumi's eyes were as wide as saucers. She stared at Genta for a few minutes, and then she told Genta how he shouldn't talk about his elders like that. "But I still can't believe that he would leave us alone in his office!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed in disbelief. Addy knew why her father left them there. She was wondering if Conan caught onto what her father meant.

Conan looked back at her as though he had just read her thoughts. He then pulled out Kogoro's desk chair. He climbed onto it until he stood up completely in the chair. He then climbed on top of the desk. The three youngsters were talking amongst themselves, while the three vertically challenged young adults already had Conan's attention. "Hey guys!" he shouted. His efforts were in vain. Genta and Mitsuhiko were talking about a way to sneak into the museum and foil Kaito Kid's plans. Ayumi looked at the two enthusiastically. "Hey guys!" He shouted again. They still were not giving him the time of day. He looked over to his friends in the back. He then noticed Rishou trying to get his attention. Conan looked at him. Rishou first pointed to his blue bow tie, and then took his index finger and thumb and started to twist clockwise in the air. Conan nodded as Rishou let his intentions be known. Conan grabbed his bowtie and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. He took in a great big breath of air and yelled, "hey guys!" at the top of his lungs. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi abruptly ended their conversation and had their eyes on Conan. "Let's go to Dr. Agasa's house!" Conan exclaimed as he threw his arms up into the air in an encouraging gesture. Everyone ran out the door. Conan, being the last one out, locked the detective agency. He then ran to catch up with the rest of the detective league. "So, you're planning on catching Kaito Kid?" Ai asked Conan. They were a yard behind the rest of the group. "Of course I am, I'm not going to let that thief get away!" Conan said as he threw a fist in the air.

Ayumi started to get a spring in her step, and she started to sing, "_Unmei no ruuretto mawashite Zutto kimi wo mite ita!" _Genta and Mitsuhiko looked at each other mischievously and then started to sing along with Ayumi. "_Naze na no konna ni shiawase na no ni _

_Suiheisen wo miru to kanashiku naru _

_Ano koro no jibun wo tooku de mite iru sonna kanji__. _

_Unmei no ruuretto mawashite _

_Arekore fukaku kangaeru no wa Mystery _

_Hora Unmei no hito wa soko ni iru _

_Zutto kimi wo mite ita _

Addy and Heiji looked at each other, and then shrugged their shoulders. Even though mentally they were adults, they were still trapped in a child's body. Since everybody saw them as children, should they not be allowed to act like children? The two also belted along:

_Aozora wo miagete uinku hitotsu de _

_Kono takai tokoro kara demo tobesou jan _

_Supiido age Bouenkyou wo nozoitara _

_Mirai ga mieru yo _

Addy ran back towards Conan and Ai. "But what does the dog have anything to do with the museum?" Conan asked himself. Addy nudged herself between Addy and Conan, and held both of their hands. She then started to swing them back and forth. Addy looked nonchalant, while Conan cheeks were as red as tomatoes. "Come on you two, let's sing!" Addy said as she started to skip. Her hands have not softened in their grip of Conan and Ai's. On the contrary, her grip tightened and dragged the two up to join the rest of the group. Conan rolled his eyes, and then shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't think straight with Addy acting like this. He grinned from ear to ear. She should have remembered that he makes the common crow sound like _Madame Butterfly_.

_Unmei no ruuretto mawashite _

_Doko ni ikeba omoide ni aeru? _

_Aoi chikyuu no chippoke na futari wa _

_Ima mo shinka shi-tsuzukeru _

Addy looked in horror at Conan as he belted his lungs out. He was having way too much fun with this. She shouldn't have asked him to sing. She stood as high on her tippy toes as she could, and planted a kiss on the middle of his right cheek. Conan flustered, and he turned and glared at her. She covered her mouth as she tried to suppress her giggle. He smiled, but his hold on her hand never faltered. He pulled her away from Ai as they continued to walk hand-in-hand. Ai shook her head. "Trust Conan to want to keep Addy all to himself," Ai thought to herself. Everyone sans Addy and Conan sang the last stanza.

_Unmei no ruuretto mawashite _

_Tabidatsu toki no tsubasa wa bravely _

_Hora Donna toki mo kouun wa matte 'ru _

_Zutto kimi wo mite ita _

_Zutto kimi wo mite ita_

When their song ended, they found that they had ended up at Dr. Agasa's house. Everyone ran into the house, without ringing the doorbell. They took off their shoes and they all sat on the sofa. Dr. Agasa walked calmly inside the room, he noticed everyone staring at him. He closed his eyes, and with a great smile exclaimed, "Good afternoon children!" He said as he clasped his hands together. He opened his eyes and there was a big sparkle in them. "What riddle do you have for us today doc?" Rishou asked, and everyone save Dr. Agasa glared at him. Conan grumbled into the pint-sized Osakan's ear, "Way to go, you just had to encourage him?"

"But dude, he only looks like that when he wants to give us a riddle!" Rishou complained back. Rishou could not understand why Conan had something shoved up his ass. He looked over at Conan and whispered again, "What's got your big boy pants in a knot?" Conan decided to ignore Rishou and put his arm around Addy. "If you answer this riddle correctly, I will take you to see Detective Mouri in action." Everyone started cheering, while Rishou had a sneer on his face, 'Oh sure, now you're not mad at me.' He thought. "Okay, here it is: What has four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs in the evening?"

Everyone looked stumped. Conan and Rishou simultaneously shouted, "I've got it!"

"Let's hear it you two!" Dr. Agasa answered gleefully. "It's man!" Conan answered. Rishou nodded and then looked up at everyone. "The parts of the day represent the parts in a person's life. Morning is the beginning, noon is the middle, and evening is the end." Conan finished.

"Yeah, and four legs is because a baby crawls, two legs is because we stand on two legs, and three legs is because when you get old, you use a cane to support yourself." Rishou said, as he completed the explanation for everyone. Addy smiled as she said, "Oh, I remember you telling me that joke when I was a-." Addy did not have time to finish her sentence because of Conan. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a crushing liplock. Addy's eyes were wide with surprise. But before she could act, Conan broke the kiss, and started to breathe in deeply. "Dang, so Conan has a thing with Addy." Genta said teasingly. Conan looked flustered as he looked from the right to the left, and back to the right. He rubbed his head as he laughed nervously. "There was a roly-poly stuck to her lip!" He exclaimed as he waved his hands in front of himself.

"Of course there was," Ayumi said sadly. She got up and started to walk toward the door. "Ayumi, where are you going?" Ai asked. She was walking behind her, but she pushed her away. "I-I just want a breath… of fresh air." Ayumi said as she looked up at Ai. Her eyes were full of tears. She walked out the door without closing it. Ai shook her head as she looked at Conan. When she was halfway to the couch, Addy sprinted toward the door before anyone could stop her. She ran down the pathway toward the entrance gate, and then she started yelling for Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan! Where are you Ayumi-chan?" She saw Ayumi sitting on a bench. She cautiously sat down next to the dejected girl.

She slowly put her arm around Ayumi. Ayumi responded by putting her head on Ayumi's shoulder. She then started to let her tears out. Ayumi took ragged breaths as her body shook. The tears fell without yielding. Ayumi took her sleeve, and wiped it across her nose. Addy turned around and held the poor girl's face in her hands. She took her thumbs and wiped the tears away. She then gave Ayumi a full body hug. "I'm sorry," Addy said as she rubbed Ayumi's back. "I should have known."Addy said as she pulled away to look at the girl. "I should have stopped him." Addy said as she tried to cheer the poor girl up. "No, I shouldn't be so naïve." Ayumi responded as she let out a sob. She then took her hand and wiped away a tear threatening to fall. "I saw the way he looked after the kiss. He likes you Addy." She said softly. Ayumi stood up, and so did Addy. "Let's go back to the doc's house!" Ayumi said with a smile. They both walked back towards the house. They walked into the house to see everyone standing where they had left them. "Is everything okay Ayumi?" Dr. Agasa asked as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Ayumi looked up as she nodded and smiled.

"Everything's a-okay!" She looked around to see everyone seemingly frozen to their spot. "What are you guys doing?" Ayumi asked, "Let's go meet Detective Mouri!" She exclaimed. Everyone instantaneously uprooted from their spots and cheered. Everyone walked out the door, and Dr. Agasa locked the front door. Ayumi was between Mitsuhiko and Genta and they were talking about the new Gomera movie. Addy walked next to Rishou and she was twiddling her thumbs. "Hey Rishou, I need to tell you something." Addy said. Before Rishou could let out a reply, Conan took Addy and kept an unwavering hold on her hand.

He looked at her and said, "You've got to be careful Ran." Ran looked at Shinichi and she looked down. 'I ought to feel ashamed of myself!' Ran thought, 'I could have put everybody in danger.' She shook her head and looked at him. "I'm sorry Shinichi. I could have put us all in danger." Ran whispered in his ear. "It is very unlikely that we would have been danger." He said with a laugh. He was trying to cheer her up. "It would have just been shocking for them, that is all." He said. "Oh, and Shinichi about that kiss…" Ran said as she looked at him to Ayumi. "She has a crush on you. You can't just kiss me when you feel like it. Her feelings were hurt." Shinichi looked down, and then he looked back at her. "I'm sorry, but I had to make sure you didn't say that word." Shinichi said. Ran looked into his eyes and laughed. "Shinichi, all you had to really do was cover my mouth. I would have gotten the message." She then gave him a grin, and looked down. She batted her eyelashes and looked back up. "Unless…" she said as she put her index finger next to her lip. "You _wanted _an excuse to kiss me." She sang and let out a flirty laugh. He blushed and waved his hand, his palms facing her. "Ran, let's not get carried away!"

Rishou came over to the two and said, "Ya wanna say that a lil louder? I don't think America heard ya!" He then walked over to Ai. Ran and Shinichi blushed and looked at the ground. They then went over to join Rishou and Ai. "Hello lovebirds, are you two done flirting with each other?" They both smiled and let out a nervous laugh. They all took a right and they saw the building.

It was at least twenty stories high. It was a beige color, and the left side came out further towards the street. They walked into the building and went straight to the elevators. There were six on each side. They went to the left one, and waited for the door to open. Luckily for them, the elevator was empty. They entered and went to the tenth floor. The elevator looked new, with twelve light bulbs shining bright. The wall was a platinum color. It felt cold to the touch. It was a tile floor with a grey design. "I guess the police department renovated their elevators." Dr. Agasa said. Elevator music was playing, and they arrived to the tenth floor. They got off, and went to the big conference room.

Conan could see Inspector Nakamori standing at the podium. He had a vein bulging out of his head. Dr. Agasa opened the door and walked in as quietly as they could. Inspector Nakamori stopped talking, and everyone looked at them. It was so quiet that someone could hear a pin dropped.

"You brats!" Kogoro shouted as he got up from his seat. He walked towards the kids, but Inspector Megure blocked him. "Mouri-kun, let them stay."

"But Inspector, why?" Kogoro asked in a whiny voice. "You have always been talking about how Conan is your lucky charm." Conan formed a smile so big it could be compared to the Cheserie cat. The Junior Detective League and Dr. Agasa took seats in the back. "Okay, where were we?" Inspector Nakamori asked. A police officer raised his hand and said, "We were in the middle of decoding the Kaito Kid's message." Inspector Nakamori said. The door opened, and in walked Toyama Kazuha. Rishou's face went blank. He looked at Conan and Addy. He noticed Addy looking down. She had a sheepish expression on her face. He took his arm and went behind Conan to poke Addy. Addy bent so she could see Rishou. "You knew?" Rishou demanded as he pointed at Kazuha. "I was going to tell you." Addy said as she looked down and then looked back up. "But Conan grabbed me." Conan had a shocked expression on his face. He looked at Addy with a betrayed look, and he saw that Rishou looked angry. "Listen up here Ku…" Conan put his hand on Rishou's mouth. He then removed it and Rishou took in a deep breath of air. "Why is she here?" Rishou asked Addy.

"Honestly, she thought you would be here."

"Well that's great." Rishou whispered as he threw his hands up in the air, "On account of that I'm sitting right here."

"Well, by the time I called her back, she was already over here." Addy whispered back. Kazuha walked over to Kogoro and said, "Detective Mouri, is Heiji here?"

"No, he's not." Kogoro said as he looked back to the board. "Toyama-chan," Inspector Nakamori said as he stared at her. "Please sit in the back." She blushed and ran to the back and sat next to Dr. Agasa. "Hey professor." She said as she sat next to him. He waved back. "You know," Kazuha said as she looked at Dr. Agasa, "that message sounds a lot like a legend I have heard of." Everyone in the Junior Detective League looked at her. She opened her satchel and pulled out a big book of legends. "Why do ya carry a book of legends?" Rishou asked. Kazuha looked at him and asked, "Are you from Osaka?" She asked as she looked at the boy.

"Kyoto." He said as he sank back in his seat. If he kept this up, Kazuha would find out who he was within the hour. Kazuha was flipping through her book until she got to page 47. "Okay guys, I'm going to read what it says:

_Many hundred years ago there lived an honest old woodcutter and his wife. One fine morning the old man went off to the hills with his billhook, to gather a faggot of sticks, while his wife went down to the river to wash the dirty clothes. When she came to the river, she saw a peach floating down the stream; so she picked it up, and carried it home with her, thinking to give it to her husband to eat when he should come in. _

_The old man soon came down from the hills, and the good wife set the peach before him, when, just as she was inviting him to eat it, the fruit split in two, and a little puling baby was born into the world. So the old couple took the babe, and brought it up as their own; and, because it had been born in a peach, they called it Momotaro, or Little Peachling. _

_By degrees Little Peachling grew up to be strong and brave, and at last one day he said to his old foster parents: "I am going to the ogres' island to carry off the riches that they have stored up there. Pray, then, make me some millet dumplings for my journey." _

_So the old folks ground the millet, and made the dumplings for him; and Little Peachling, after taking an affectionate leave of them, cheerfully set out on his travels. _

_As he was journeying on, he fell in with a monkey, who gibbered at him, and said: "Kia! kia! kia! where are you off to, Little Peachling?" _

_"I'm going to the ogres' island, to carry off their treasure," answered Little Peachling. _

_"What are you carrying at your girdle?" _

_"I'm carrying the very best millet dumplings in all Japan." _

_"If you'll give me one, I will go with you," said the monkey. _

_So Little Peachling gave one of his dumplings to the monkey, who received it and followed him. When he had gone a little further, he heard a pheasant calling: "Ken! ken! ken! where are you off to, Master Peachling?" _

_Little Peachling answered as before; and the pheasant, having begged and obtained a millet dumpling, entered his service, and followed him. _

_A little while after this, they met a dog, who cried: "Bow! wow! wow! whither away, Master Peachling?" _

_"I'm going off to the ogres' island, to carry off their treasure." _

_"If you will give me one of those nice millet dumplings of yours, I will go with you," said the dog. _

_"With all my heart," said Little Peachling. So he went on his way, with the monkey, the pheasant, and the dog following after him. _

_When they got to the ogres' island, the pheasant flew over the castle gate, and the monkey clambered over the castle wall, while Little Peachling, leading the dog, forced in the gate, and got into the castle. Then they did battle with the ogres, and put them to flight, and took their king prisoner. So all the ogres did homage to Little Peachling, and brought out the treasures which they had laid up. There were caps and coats that made their wearers invisible, jewels which governed the ebb and flow of the tide, coral, musk, emeralds, amber, and tortoise shell, besides gold and silver. All these were laid before Little Peachling by the conquered ogres. _

_So Little Peachling went home laden with riches, and maintained his foster parents in peace and plenty for the remainder of their lives._

Kazuha had just finished reading the story and she looked up. Every single enforcement officer was looking at Kazuha. "Well, that explains the second part of the letter. But what about the first part?" Inspector Nakamori said as he put his hand underneath his chin. "Hey Dr. Agasa, isn't the dog a part of the Chinese zodiac?" Conan nodded at her. He then looked at Rishou, who was also grinning. "Not only did he give us the date, but he gave us the time too." Conan said as he figured it out.

"Why is his riddle so easy?" Rishou asked, "Is he losing his touch?"

"Do you know when the Kaito Kid will strike?" Kazuha asked the two boys. She especially looked at Rishou. "_For some reason, I feel as though I know Rishou. But where have I seen him before.' _Kazuha thought. "Yeah, he'll strike on October 7th." Conan said. Inspector Nakamori heard this and went over to where Kazuha and the gang were sitting. He put his hand on the seat closest to the aisle, and leaned over slightly towards the group, "And how do you know this?" He asked confusedly. "You see, even though in the Chinese zodiac it represents the year, there are also certain times where you can see it in the sky."

"Like the western zodiac?" Inspector Nakamori asks.

"Exactly!" Rishou exclaimed as he made his hand into a fist and hit his open palm. "It starts on October 7th and ends November 4th." Inspector Nakamori nodded as he took notes. "There are also certain parts of the day known as ruling hours." Conan said. "The dog rules from 7pm-9pm. Since he said that he will strike at the last hour, which means he will strike at nine o'clock." Inspector Nakamori looked at his watch and said. "Okay, we have a week until that happens." Everyone nodded and the meeting was adjourned. Inspector Nakamori put his hand on Kazuha's shoulder and said, "Thank you Toyama-chan. If it wasn't for you and your legends book, we would still be at square one." He looked very appreciative of Kazuha for showing up.

Kazuha, Dr. Agasa, and the Junior Detective League walked back to his house. The Junior Detective League sat on one side, and Kazuha and Dr. Agasa sat on the other side. "Why Kazuha, that is impressive that you brought your book with you. It helped the police department solve the case." Kazuha gave a little smile and said, "Don't mention it, I carry this baby everywhere with me." She said as she pointed at the book of legends. "I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you bring that book?" Addy said as she looked at Kazuha. Kazuha looked at her and said, "Oh, I never introduced myself to you, I'm Toyama Kazuha, and you are?" She asked as she looked at Addy. "Miyabe Addy." She said with a smile. "Okay Addy, I will tell you. Our class went to a ski resort, and I was in the same class as Hattori Heiji. He is a really brilliant detective. One day there was a murder case, and he couldn't solve it. The key to solving that case was within a legend. So ever since, I've been carrying this book around." Addy smiled. It was clear to her that Kazuha had a crush on Heiji. Of course, she would never admit it. Conan looked at his watch, and said "Conan, isn't Detective Mouri expecting you home in five minutes?" Conan looked at his watch and nodded. Conan and Rishou stood up and was about to leave until Dr. Agasa said, "Kazuha, why don't you go with them?" Kazuha gave a confused glance. "I mean, do you have a hotel room?"

"No, I was planning on staying with Ran, but she's not here."

"I'll call her and let her know the details. I don't think she would mind letting you stay in her room." He then looked at Addy, "Can you call Ran?"

"Of course." She walked into the other room, and pretended to talk to Ran. Of course, there was nobody on the other line. She 'hung up' the phone and went back to see Kazuha, "She said that she doesn't mind if you stay in her room."

"Arigatou!" Kazuha exclaimed. Kazuha, Conan, and Rishou all walked home in silence. 'That's weird," Kazuha thought, 'usually children would be talking to each other nonstop.' Ten minutes after that thought, they had reached the Detective Agency. When they opened the door, they got an unexpected surprise. Okino Yoko music was blaring from the television set on Kogoro's desk. He had grabbed one of Ran's round brushes, and was using it as a microphone. Kazuha, Conan and Rishou just stared at him for two minutes. They then went upstairs. Rishou and Conan went to their room and Kazuha went to Ran's.

Kazuha put her suitcase and her satchel on the floor, and lay down on the bed. She looked over at Ran's desk and saw a picture frame. Curiosity got the best of her, and she walked over to the desk. She took the picture frame off the desk and held it. Ran and Shinichi were at Tropical Land. They were standing in front of a castle. Shinichi had both hands doing a 'victory' sign. Ran was leaning forward and had made one 'victory' sign. The two of them looked very happy. Kazuha pulled out her big legend book and read a few stories out of it. By the time she had looked back up, it had been two hours. She would have had her nose in her book still if it wasn't for her phone. It was a text message from Ran. She opened it and it read, "_Money is on the counter. Please go pick up some food at Donburi across the street. Order two packages of rice and a bowl of teriyaki and edamame." _She went downstairs, and sure enough, there was money on the counter. She closed the door behind her and went down the stairs.

She went across the street and went a few doors left. She opened the door, and the place surprised her. There were designs of Japanese anemones painted on the wall with a blue background. On the tables were white tablecloths with a pot of fake cherry blossoms in the middle of the tables. The place was not very crowded. There were these two men ahead of her. She could not tell much about them. There was one thing for certain, however, and that was because the two men gave her a bad vibe. They were wearing black coats, and one had long silver hair. They finished their order, and the two men turned around. Kazuha had never felt so scared in her life. She desperately wished that she had Heiji to hold onto. Wait, why would she want to cling to Heiji? I guess it was just a nervous reaction. She went up and ordered her food. She sat down at a table to wait for her order to be ready. She looked down at her phone to check the time. It was a quarter past six. When she looked up, she jumped in her seat.

In the booth opposite her sat one of the men in black coats. He had on a top hat and some sunglasses. Why a person would wear sunglasses inside a restaurant was beyond her. "Oh, hi." She said timidly. She didn't want to talk to him, but she didn't want to come off as rude. He stood up, and leaned towards Kazuha. He used hhis hands to steady himself. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Did you know Hattori Heiji?" Kazuha didn't know what to do. But something sounded wrong about what he said. She believed that right now as a good time to play dumb. "I'm sorry sir, but I've never heard of him." As soon as she said that, the man's order came up. The two men left the restaurant, and Kazuha let out a breath of air that she didn't realize that she was holding.

Not soon after, her order was ready. She got up from the booth, grabbed her food, and went back to the Detective Agency. She called everyone down, and they ate dinner. "I can't wait to catch that Kaito Kid next week!" Kogoro said as he took a bite of chicken. Kazuha sat down quietly, and did not say a word to anyone. Conan and Rishou looked at Kazuha, "What is wrong with Kazuha?" Conan asked Rishou.

"I have no idea." He whispered back. The dinner went without incident. Because the restaurant used plastic bowls to place their food in, Kazuha washed them. She placed them in the cupboard above the sink. She then went upstairs, and her façade fell. Tears came pooling out of her eyes. She locked the door, and pulled the telephone out. She sobbed as she looked for the number of the person she wanted to call. She pressed the dial button. While she waited for the call to pick up, she kept telling herself, "Kazuha, he's alright. Heiji is going to be alright." The phone did not answer. She only got Heiji's voicemail. Kazuha had a hiccup and the tears continued to fall. She then decided to call the next best person. She needed the assurance. She needed to know that Heiji was alright. Someone had picked up the phone. "Kazuha, it's ten thirty at night. Is everything okay?" Ran asked.

"Yes. I went to Donburi and got the food just as you asked for it."

"I thank you Kazuha." She said appreciatively, "I knew I could count on you." Kazuha nodded. "Ran, I need to tell you something."

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Ran said reassuringly. At this moment, the dam broke. Kazuha's tears cascaded off of her face like Niagra Falls. "Ran…I think…I think… there's some…thing…wrong with…" Kazuha did not know how to form the words. "Kazuha, what's wrong? You can tell me!" Ran's voice said in alarm. "I think that…someone…wants to….kill….Heiji!" She exclaimed tearfully. She then let out some sobs that she had been holding back. "What happened Kazuha?" Ran asked. Ai was standing next to Ran so she put it on loudspeaker. Kazuha then relayed everything that happened at Donburi. "Don't worry Kazuha. I will talk to Shinichi. He will handle it. I want you to make sure all the windows and doors are locked before going to sleep."

"Thank you so much!" Kazuha said as she went and double-checked the doors and windows. "I really miss you Ran."

"I miss you too Kazuha. Please get a good night sleep."

"I will, bye!"

"See you later!" Ran said before hanging up. Kazuha crawled underneath the covers. Ran said that Shinichi would handle it. That made her feel ten times better. The last thought that went through Kazuha's mind is Heiji's safety.

Ran gave Ai her cell phone. "Why would they be after Heiji? I thought they already got him?" Ran asked with worry. "There is only one reason that Vodka would talk to Kazuha about Heiji. "Hey Kudou, this is Haibara."

"What's the big idea? It's ten thirty at night!" Shinichi replied. Sleep was starting to claim him.

"It's an emergency." Ai said, "I wouldn't be calling you this late if it wasn't for the fact that it was an emergency."

"Is Ran alright?" Shinichi asked in alarm. He became completely awake after the word emergency was said. "It's not Ran you should be worrying about?" Ai said to him. "Hey Shinichi!" Ran said. She hoped this would get Shinichi to stop worrying about her. "Ran, what's going on?"

"It's Kazuha. Gin and Vodka know about her. Vodka talked to her." Ran said tearfully.

"What do you mean by that?" Heiji replied. He was woken up by Shinichi who shook him up. "What do you mean god dammit?" Heiji exclaimed.

"Vodka sat down to talk to Kazuha while she picked up dinner. She believes that your life is in danger. What she doesn't know is that they are after her now." Ai exclaimed.

"Perfect, just perfect! I wanted to keep Kazuha out of this. Why the fuck was she dragged into this shit!" Heiji exclaimed. "Calm down, you're going to wake up the neighbors if you keep this up." Shinichi said as he put a hand on Heiji's shoulder. "What does she need to do?"

"Bring her over here tomorrow. We're going to tell her everything. I have one capsule of the poison available. She has to shrink."

"This is bullshit!" Heiji exclaimed.

"Don't make me tranquilize your ass!" Shinichi seethed. Heiji shut his mouth right then and there. "Is there any other way to handle this?" Shinichi asked. "Kudou, Vodka personally talked to her. He wouldn't do that unless there wasn't a plan to kill her."

"How long will she be like us?"

"Until the black organization is taken down." Ai said. Shinichi sighed in defeat as he hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Heiji, but there is nothing else I can do." Shinichi said, "we need to get ready for bed." They both agreed and turned out the lights. Thirty minutes later, Heiji crawled out of his futon. He snuck down the hallway until he had gotten to Ran's room. He opened the door, and Kazuha was already asleep. He tiptoed to her bed, and looked at her. The moonlight shone through the window. Heiji could see traces of tears as they fell down Kazuha's face earlier in the night. He took his hand and brushed away some of the hair in her face. He continuously stroked her hair while he whispered to her, "Kazuha, I will do anything to keep you safe: No matter what it would cost me." He took his hand from her hair. He leaned over towards her and kissed her forehead. He walked quietly out of the bedroom.

Please R&R. Constructive criticism welcomed, but please, no flames.


	10. Ch 10 Love Interest

Sera-kun the mystery detective: Thanks for the review!

Inugami-23: Thanks for the review!

Missjennifer54: Thanks for the review!

Warning: This chapter will be a little darker than the previous chapters. In case there is anyone that gets upset or disturbed easily I will put a ~~ before it happens and a ~~ after it happens. Of course it is not very descriptive because it is a T story, but I wanted to give fair warning in case there is anyone who is sensitive to the darker side of the human condition.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does!

Ch 10 Love Interest

Kazuha woke up in Ran's bed. She looked over at the clock, and it was eleven thirty in the morning. 'Man,' she thought as she put her hand to her head, 'I slept for thirteen hours.' She got up and stretched. She got dressed, and went down to the kitchen table. She noticed that Conan and Rishou were sitting at the table, and they were looking solemn. "Ohayo Gozaimashu!" Kazuha exclaimed as she sat down next to them. Conan said, "Good morning!" cheerfully. Rishou didn't look at them. "Do you guys want some breakfast?" Kazuha asked as she went to the fridge. Rishou walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked down at him. She gave him a questioning look and he gave out a little sigh as he looked down. He looked back up and said, "Dr. Agasa invited us over for breakfast." He let go of her hand as he took a step back. "Oh, that sounds great!" Kazuha exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "Is Detective Mouri coming over with us?" She asked.

"No," Conan replied as he walked up to stand next to Rishou. "He ate earlier; he has to work on the case." She nodded, and put her coat on. On the way to the doctor's house Kazuha had a feeling that something was not right. Everywhere that they went, they always had to look around the corner. They did not go the main way, but they had to go through a few allies, and she was pretty sure they have been going around in circles a few times. Conan looked a little serious, while Rishou looked solemn. Conan was trying to make Rishou feel better. Conan whispered something in his ear. Kazuha could not hear what Conan said, but Rishou looked more irritable than before. Kazuha walked ahead of them, and put her arms out so they couldn't get ahead of her. "We're at an intersection. We need to hold hands." Kazuha said in a cheerful voice. Conan nodded, and held her hand. She grabbed Rishou's hand, and he looked down. Kazuha couldn't see it, but Rishou was blushing a tomato red. They crossed the street without incident. Kazuha opened the gate, and Rishou and Conan followed her inside of Dr. Agasa's house.

She opened the door, and noticed Dr. Agasa, Addy, and Ai sitting on the sofa. "Good morning!" Kazuha exclaimed as she closed the door. The two girls turned, and Addy stood on top of the sofa. She had a big smile on her face. She exclaimed, "Ohayo Gozaimashu Kazuha-neechan!" She then returned to her seat on the blue sofa. She sat next to Dr. Agasa, and she rubbed her hands together. Her tongue was sticking out a little bit. "So, what's for breakfast?" She asked as she looked at the doctor. The doctor had a grave look on his face as she crossed his fingers together. He looked at Addy and Ai, and then back at her. She grabbed a pen she saw on the table, and started to spin it between her fingers. The tension in the atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Kazuha did not like the way any of them were acting one bit. She wasn't one that believed in premonitions, but something bad must be happening right now. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked with a little fear in her voice, "Is something bad happening?"

"Kazuha, there's no easy way to tell you this." Kazuha looked in shock at Rishou. She would think that a child would call her Kazuha-neechan, not just her first name. She put her finger to her chin, 'there is something about this Rishou kid that seems so familiar. But what is it?' Kazuha thought to herself. "Kazuha, I'm Heiji." Rishou said as he looked straight into her eyes. Kazuha looked at the kid, and busted out laughing. She held her stomach, and bent her head back. She wiped away the tears from her eyes. She noticed the way that Rishou sat. His knees were shoulder-length apart. He was also holding his chin in his right hand. She knew that look. That was the look Heiji had when he was upset. How could a little kid look like Heiji, and act like him too? That is when a light bulb went off in her head. Kazuha looked straight at him and said, "You're not lying… are you?" She was afraid of what his answer would be. The only answer he offered her was a nod. Kazuha's whole body started to shake. Her vision became blurry as tears fought their way out of her eyes. "It can't…be. You're…you're H..Heiji?" She sobbed. She received no answer from Heiji. Addy came and sat down next to Kazuha. She put her hand on her back and rubbed in soothing circular motions. Kazuha took in a deep breath, and turned to look at the girl. She tilted her head to the side. Addy looked down, and then took her sandals off of her feet. They were red with pink flowers on the strip closest to the feet. "Soooo….." Rishou asked as he looked at her. "Everything okay?" He asked as he stood up to his feet. Kazuha's expression tightened, and she pulled her fists toward her side. She stood up, and did her best to show that she still wasn't crying.

She stared at the blue carpet, and then her right foot moved, and then her left foot moved in front of her. This continued until she was towering over Heiji. She took her right fist and hit him over the head with it. He fell over as he grabbed his head. He rubbed his head, and gave an angry expression towards Kazuha. Kazuha then fell onto her knees, and pulled Heiji into a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder, and her nose was pushed against the crook of his neck. He could feel his shirt wetten as tears fell out of Kazuha's eyes. Her shoulders ere shaking, and she was taking in deep, quick breaths. "I thought something bad… happened to you! Why…why didn't you…tell me?" She asked as her grip around Heiji tightened. Heiji was at a loss. He didn't know how to respond to Kazuha's quick embrace. He lightly put his arms around her shoulders. "I missed you… so much! Why… why?" Kazuha said as her sobs became louder. Addy walked over to Kazuha and put a hand over her shoulder. She gave it a few pats before settling her hand there. "Kazuha, he had no choice," she said as she rubbed her back with her thumb, "I know how you feel." Kazuha released her hold on Heiji and turned around to speak with Addy. She fell to the floor, and she had to look up to her. Addy stood there. Her eyes showed sadness, and empathy. "What does that mean? You know how I feel? You're just a little kid!" Addy shook her head and said, "I know what it's like to stay up all night wondering if he is safe. I remember sitting by the window gazing at the stars and wondering if he was looking at them too. There were days that I thought he was in danger, and I felt so helpless. And there were days where I would sit on my bed and cry because I believed he would never come back."

Kazuha gave the girl a queationing look, and sighed. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "And you would know how that feels because?"

"Because I'm Mouri Ran." Kazuha had to give everything it took not to fall over. "Wait, what happened to you?"

"I've shrunk, just like Heiji," Ran said. Conan walked from the blue couch, and stood by Ran, and he put an arm around her, "And like me." Conan said. "Wait… you're not Shinichi?"

"Yeah, that would be who I am," Shinichi said. Kazuha's eyes widened, and she looked at the two of them. She then glanced and looked at Heiji. "What happened to you guys?"

"We were drugged," Heiji said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "And it was the same guys that were in Donburi last night." Kazuha gasped, and her eyes grew wide. 'They already went after Heiji,' Kazuha thought, 'don't tell me, oh God, please don't tell me,' Kazuha looked at Heiji and asked, 'Heiji, they're after me now, aren't they?" Heiji nodded, and then looked to the right. Kazuha released a few tears from her eyes, and fell against Heiji. He caught her before he collapsed as well, and allowed her to put her head against his chest. "Yes, they are." Said a voice. Haibara Ai came from behind the couch, and was now standing beside Ran. "Kazuha, you'll need to come with me, I will explain what your next move needs to be." Kazuha nodded. Ai went to a door that was a few yards down from the front door. She opened it up, but didn't follow it inside. "Go inside, I'll be with you shortly. Oh, and please don't touch anything." Ai went to Ran and said, "I will need you to get the thing that I was talking about earlier." Ran nodded and ran into a room behind the kitchen. "Bring it inside!" Ai shouted as she shut the door.

Kazuha was sitting in a chair by the computer. Ai walked until she was standing in front of her. "I will explain everything." Ai said as she looked up at Kazuha. "The men you saw at Donburi were Gin and Vodka, and they were the people that have us into hiding."

"You mean why Ran, Heiji, and Shinichi had to use aliases?"

"Exactly. I would know who they are, because I used to be one of them." Kazuha's jaw dropped. Kazuha was not expecting that. She was expecting anything but that. Ai then continued on. "I made the drug that turned those three into children, and which also turned me into a child. My real name is Miyano Shiho, and I am also seventeen years old." Kazuha gripped the arms of the chair tightly. 'If she did this, what else could she do?' There was a knock at the door. Ran opened the door, and then closed it. She walked down the few chairs, and placed something on the table against the wall. It was a pair of underwear, a yellow long sleeve shirt, a pair of yellow tights, a blue over-all dress, and a pair of brown shoes. To many people, this would not seem confusing. However, to Kazuha it was because the clothes put onto the table was not something she would wear. She would not wear them because they were children's clothes.

Ran looked at Shiho, and tilted her head. "You haven't told her yet? Have you?" Ran asked. Shiho shook her head, and looked at Kazuha. Features of realization had made its presence known across Kazuha's face. "You mean, I have to shrink too?" Kazuha asked in a small voice. Both Ran and Shiho nodded. "But why? Won't I be drugged by Gin and Vodka anyway?" Ran opened her mouth, but Shiho was quick to interrupt her. "No." Ran let out a 'huh' as she looked at Shiho. "The fate that would befall you if you ran into Gin and Vodka would be much worse. If they wanted to drug you, they would just do it. But if they meet with you, they plan on doing it again."

"What does that mean?" Kazuha asked.

"I have seen them doing this tactic hundreds of times. They will meet with someone that they want to target. They will then follow you home, and follow you around for a week. "

"Wait, is that why Heiji and Shinichi took that weird route?"

"Exactly. I had ordered them to not take the main path. This is why they went in circles as well."

"Was it really necessary?"

"Yes. We had to take every precaution necessary to make sure that you were safe."

"But why?"

"You wouldn't want to know what they do to people that they hold hostage."

"It couldn't be worse than them drugging you."

"I'm going to tell you so your curiosity will be quenched. If you are drugged, you are lucky. I would rather be drugged a million times than be held hostage by them for one day."

"But why?"

"While I worked for the organization," Ai said, "there was a woman named Inoue Hina. She saw Gin and Vodka kill a man. They did not drug her like they did to us. They followed her everywhere around in Fukuoka, her hometown. Vodka talked to the woman at the park, and she thought that nothing was wrong with him. Unbeknownst to her, by the end of the week they knew where she lived, where she worked, where she liked to hang out, everyone in her family, and who her friends were. After leaving from work one evening, they both kidnapped her. They took her to headquarters, and locked her in a cell underground. There was nothing in the cell except the ceiling, walls, and the floor. They brought her food only once a day, and it had as much nutrients as a single pocky stick. Every day they would beat her. They would never call her by her name. It was always by derogative words. Worthless, stupid, fat, and slut just to name a few. Other members of the organization decided it would be fun to rape and sodomize her." Ai said.

"That's so horrible," Ran said.

"That's not even the end of it," Ai said, "there is more." Kazuha looked shocked, but did not say a word.

"I remember walking to her cell after only her third day there. I was to deliver her a piece of bread. What I saw in that cell is something I'll never forget. It had been when I had worked early in the organization, but I still remember it vividly. The girl looked like she was knocking on death's door. Her skin was blotched with bruises covering ninety percent of her body. The majority of her hair was in the left corner of the room. She had pulled it out going mad, and the only hair on her was on the back of her head. The one thing that haunts me, however, was the look in her eyes. I have seen the look someone has when they're happy, sad, angry, scared, and even that of a cold blooded killer. But the look in her eyes were… of nothing. I remember giving her the bread, and she just looked at it. She never touched it. I told her to eat, and she shook her head at me. I asked her if there was anything that she wanted, and she told me she wanted to die. They took a girl that had a life, a person who was happy. In three days, they made her look like death was inches from taking her away. In three days, they made someone who wanted to live life to the fullest, and turned her into someone who didn't want to exist. Because after they took her, that's the only thing she did: exist. She was a soul trapped inside of a body. A soul, who just wanted to escape this world and never again glance at another person."

Shiho took a full glance at the two women in the room. In the middle of the story, Ran had fallen to the floor and was still crying. Kazuha, however, was shellshocked. She didn't move a finger. 'This could have happened to me,' Kazuha thought, 'I could be that girl wishing that the only thing I could do was die, and not caring what Heiji would be thinking.' Kazuha was so deep in thought; she didn't realize what Shiho was saying. It wasn't until Shiho shook her that Kazuha realized that the girl was talking to her. Kazuha twitched a little, and said, "Yes, Shiho?"

"Did you not hear what I was saying?"

"No. Sorry."

"What I said was that would have been the same fate that would have befallen you, and we are not going to risk that." Kazuha nodded and looked around nervously. She had no idea what was going to happen next. She looked to the ground while she asked herself questions such as 'Is it going to hurt?' and 'Will I ever be able to return to my old life?' When she looked back up, she noticed a futon being placed on the floor. "Kazuha, please sit down on the bed." Kazuha nodded, and did as she was told. Ran, who went upstairs, now returned with a glass of water. She locked the door before coming down the stairs. "Don't drink it yet." Shiho warned, "you need this first." She was holding a pill that was red on one side, and white on the other. Do not ask me any questions. Take it, and lie on the bed." Shiho placed the pill in Kazuha's hand and took a step back. Kazuha put the pill in her mouth, and drank some water. She laid down, and then Kazuha's eyes widened. Never before had she been in so much pain. The pill made her body temperature rise. Her body felt so hot that she felt that the pill had caused a fire to be placed inside of her body. She felt that her body was so hot that her bones were melting. Kazuha started screaming, and she was squirming on the bed. She could hear knocking from the other side of the door. "KAZUHA!" He screamed, "KAZUHA!" She could hear the doorknob turning, but it would not open. She could hear someone trying to break the door down. But then it stopped, and Kazuha was slowly losing consciousness. The continuation of the vain attempt to open the door was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Kazuha woke up with a start. The first thing that came into view were Ran's and Shiho's faces looking down at her. She sat up and looked down at her body. She jumped before she realized what had happened. She had been shrunk as well. She then looked back at Shiho and Ran. They gave her the outfit and she had gotten dressed. She went upstairs and what she came upon shocked her. Heiji was asleep on the floor, but that is not all. Kazuha noticed that something weird was wrapped all around Heiji's body. It looked like Conan's suspenders. Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed that Conan wasn't wearing any suspenders. Kazuha shook Heiji, who awoke startled. He looked around wildly before he saw Shinichi. He glared at him, but there wasn't much he could do because he was tied up via Shinichi's suspenders. "What were ya thinking baka?"

"Bakaro! You were the one that started freaking out when you heard Kazuha. I had to tranquilize you, but as soon as you woke up again, you started to freak out even more. I had to tie you up so you wouldn't do something stupid." Shinichi said as he pushed the button that untied Heiji. Kazuha blushed when she heard Shinichi's story. 'Heiji was upset… because I was in pain?' She asked herself. 'So that was what I was hearing… Heiji was trying to get to me because I was in pain… that is so sweet.' She smiled when she thought that. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She was blushing, and she noticed that Heiji was blushing too. What she didn't see was that he was wearing a huge smile on his face. "Isn't she missing something?" Dr. Agasa asked as he came through the back door. "What do you mean?" Shinichi asked as he scratched his head.

"Kazuha needs a name."

"Nikki." Heiji said as everyone looked at him, "I like the name Nikki."

"Isn't that Ellery Queen's love interest?" Shinichi teased. Heiji hit him upside the head, and Shinichi let out a little wince. 'Nikki Porter,' Kazuha thought as she blushed. Of course she had heard of him, 'Heiji spoke about her. She was Ellery Queen's secretary. '

"But what about her last name?" Dr. Agasa asked.

"Watanbe. I like the last name Watanbe." Kazuha said. The rest of them agreed. Toyama Kazuha would now be known as Watanbe Nikki."

Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flames please!


	11. Ch 11 The Energizer Bunny

Ambygs123: Thank you for the review! I can't wait to see how the rest of them react to Nikki.

Missjennifer54: Thank you for the review! I bet Kazuha and Ran were adorable when they were little, the same thing for Addy and Nikki.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: The last chapter was a little more mature. You were right, I should have said it was rated M. And yes, now there are five of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

Ch 11 The Energizer Bunny

"Now Kazuha," Ai said, "you need to sleep. You may go into my lab and use the futon."

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I slept for 13 hours last night. Do I really need to sleep?" Kazuha asked.

"Yes, you do. Even though you may feel well rested, you need to sleep. It is recommended that you sleep within an hour of being drugged with the poison. If you do not, you will pass out and we will have to take you to the hospital."

"Where did this come from? I never had to do that." Shinichi said. Ai gave him a glare that was murderous. Shinichi gulped and took a step back.

"From what I heard from the doctor, Shinichi slept for 36 hours. Neither Ran nor the detective could wake him up." Ai said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Ran said as she looked at him. Shinichi gave her a questioning look, but Ran would not give a response.

"Okay, I'll be in the lab sleeping," Kazuha said as she opened the door and shut it. Everyone remained quiet as Kazuha's footsteps descended into the lab. When no more footsteps could be heard, everyone looked at Shinichi. Ai and Ran looked at him as if he asked to battle Ran in a karate match. Heiji's expression was a little more intense. His hands were in fists, and he held them in front of his chest. They were shaking, and Heiji's eyes were on fire.

"What did I do?" Shinichi asked.

"Kudo, are you stupid?" Heiji barked. His answer was like a whip. It was fast, and his words stung a little.

"Shinichi let me put it to you in a nice way. We know she doesn't need to sleep," Ran whispered loud enough for the three of them to hear, "We have to call her parents," Shinichi's mouth formed into an 'o' shape as realization dawned upon him. Boy, did he feel like a first-class dunce. He forgot that Kazuha's parents had to go into hiding now. Heiji had pulled out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons.

"Hey okasaan, this is Heiji," The three of them could hear his mother fire a lot of questions at him.

"Hey oka….oka….oka…. okasaan!" Heiji exclaimed softly as he talked in his childish voice.

"Kazuha is with us," Ai could hear his mother ask, 'Is she okay?' Heiji shook his head as he took in a deep breath. Shinichi put a hand on his shoulder, and he shook his head at him. He then went to the other side of the house, and sat in front of a cabinet. Another cabinet was placed to the right, and was blocking the others view of Heiji. The three shrunken teens looked at each other in confusion. They could not hear Heiji talking. Shinichi walked over to where Heiji was sitting. The reason why he could not hear anything come out of Heiji's mouth was obvious. Heiji was talking so softly that Shinichi believed that not even Shizuka-san could hear him. He hung up, and he stood up. He walked around the cabinet and looked at Shinichi. Shinichi then walked back with him towards the girls. Dr. Agasa walked toward them and asked,

"So, what's going to happen with the Toyamas?" Heiji looked at him and then looked at his feet. He was kicking his feet back and forth. This was a nervous habit he had as a child, and for some reason, he had continued it.

"My mom is making arrangements for her parents to fly to America. My mom is calling her dad to invite the Toyamas to come visit them, and to make sure that they are going to be safe. She is then going to call your mom, Kudo."

"Wait… why?" He asked curiously. He did not mind that his mom was going to help Kazuha's parents; he just wanted to know what his parents were going to do.

"Well, my parents are staying with yours," Heiji answered, "She was going to check to see if Kazuha's parents could come pronto."

"That's nice of her," Ran said.

"My okasaan figures it would be better to drop the bomb when they were face to face,"

"I think so too. If I found out my child was drugged and it shrunk her over the phone, I would freak out," Ai said.

"And I would be scared out of my mind if I was told that there were some people who wanted to kill my family, and I better hop a plane pronto," Shinichi said.

"How long is Kazuha supposed to be asleep?" Ran asked.

"It's been thirty minutes now," Ai said as she looked at the circular clock above the sink. "Let's wait another thirty minutes. I don't want her to think that I'm a liar." Ai said. She got up and went inside of her laboratory. The door closed, and the room was in complete silence. Heiji was lying down on his side. His face was turned toward the couch. Ran and Shinichi could not tell if he was asleep or in deep thought. Ran and Shinichi were cuddling on the other side of the couch. Ran had her head on Shinichi's shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He would rub her shoulder a little bit, and then he looked toward the clock it read 1:37 in the afternoon. They would have another twenty minutes before they would wake up Kazuha. Shinichi noticed the weight on his shoulder was missing, but then felt it reappear in his lap. While he was thinking about what to do next, Ran decided to go to sleep, and his lap was her pillow. He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a smile. Shinichi looked over at Heiji and noticed that he has not moved an inch for the last ten minutes. 'That makes a lot of sense,' Shinichi said as he rubbed his chin, 'he probably had fallen asleep. He did not sleep at all after Ai called us last night.

"And on second thought, neither did I," Shinichi whispered to himself. Heiji had gotten himself so worked up after he went to check up on Kazuha. Heiji claimed that he needed to go to the restroom, but Shinichi knew better. When he came back, however, he was very restless. He had kept Shinichi up because he would not stop talking. As much as he was agitated at Heiji for keeping him up, he knew he couldn't stay mad at him. 'If I was in the same situation, he would have stayed up with me without a complaint,' Shinichi thought to himself. His head hit the arm of the sofa and he nodded off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later Ai and Kazuha came up the stairs. Kazuha smiled as she saw Ran's head was in Shinichi's lap. Shinichi's arm was on her back, and his head lay there on the arm rest. His mouth was opened slightly, and there was a line of drool coming from the side of his mouth. She looked over to the other side of the living room. Heiji was turned away from them, his back facing them. She climbed onto the couch to get a better look at him. He was asleep. He looked peaceful as he laid there, a far cry from when he was trying to get to her earlier today. Kazuha blushed as she thought of this. She turned around and looked at Ai.

"Should we wake them up?" Kazuha whispered loud enough for Ai to hear.

"No, let them sleep. Let's go make a late lunch for everyone," Ai replied. Kazuha took a step toward the edge of the couch. Instead of making it off the couch, however, she had fallen right beside Heiji. 'Please don't wake up, please don't wake up!' Kazuha thought silently to herself. He did not move an inch, and Kazuha felt relieved. When she sat up, she was pulled back down onto the couch. In his sleep, Heiji had grabbed Kazuha, and was now spooning her. Kazuha tried to find a way to loosen his grip. When she was close to making his let go, he would wrap his arm tighter around her waist. She decided to give up, and just lay there beside them. Kazuha was blushing a tomato red, and looked up at where Ai was. She had a hand over her mouth, so Kazuha could not see her chuckling. Kazuha sent a glare her way, and Ai stopped laughing. She then took a step towards the couch. She put her hands behind her back as she leaned forward a little. She had a little smirk on her face.

"I guess since you're not… available to get up right now, I'll go make lunch." She gave a teasing look at Kazuha before she walked off. Kazuha just wished that she could wipe the grin off of Ai's face. She had fallen asleep once again. An hour and a half later, Ai was standing in between the two couches. She shook Shinichi's shoulder a few times, and Shinichi woke up. He stretched his arms out and looked down into his lap. Ran was still asleep. A smile made its way onto Shinichi's face as he shook her shoulder. She woke up as she looked at his face. She gave him a little peck on the lips as she sat up. Ai put a little finger on her lips, and gestured for them to follow her. They slowly walked towards the other couch. And Ran couldn't help but letting out a little, "aww!" Kazuha was lying on her side, and Heiji had his arm wrapped around his waist. Shinichi had a grin on his face. Ran recognized that grin. It was the one he wore when he felt like doing something mischievous.

"Don't even think about it Shinichi!" Ran whispered at him fiercely. Shinichi shook his head and then put his hand on Heiji's shoulder, and he started to shake him. Heiji removed his arm from around Kazuha's waist, threw Shinichi's hand off of his shoulder, and returned it to Kazuha's waist.

"Bakaro! Wake up!" Shinichi said as he shook his shoulders a little harder this time. This caused Heiji to wake up. He sat and glared at the miniature detective.

"Kudo! What are ya tryin' to do? Can't ya see I'm trying to sleep?" Heiji asked. He ran in hand through his hair in frustration.

"Oh, I thought you were trying to get close with Kazuha?" Shinichi grinned as he pointed behind him. What Heiji saw shocked him. Kazuha was sleeping behind him.

"Oh, I didn't know she was there," Heiji said as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well, in all honesty, she did not have a choice," Ai said as she looked at Heiji, "you held her hostage there."

"Wait… what?" Heiji asked. His voice held a confusing tone in it.

"She climbed onto the couch to see if you were asleep. She slipped, and tried to get up. But in your sleep, you wrapped your arm around her, and she didn't have a choice," Ai replied. She had noticed, to her pleasure, that Heiji was blushing a cherry red. Heiji quickly shook his head, and shook Kazuha's shoulder rather roughly.

"Wake up, aho!" He shouted. Kazuha sat up and gave him a glare. She hit his shoulder.

"What was that for, aho?" Kazuha shouted back.

"Because you were sleeping, aho!"

"I wouldn't have slept if you wouldn't have trapped me, aho!"

"You tripped, and fell next to me, aho!"

"Guys," Ai asked. But to no avail. No one was listening to her. She shook her head.

"Well, you were the one that wanted to sleep next to me aho!"

"No I didn't, you came to me aho!"

"I wouldn't have been if you weren't facing the couch aho!"

"Guys," Ai asked. This try did not work either. Ai shook her head at the couple. According to Ran, it was not unusual to find Kazuha and Heiji fighting like this.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so clumsy, aho!"

"GUYS!" Ai shouted. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Food's ready," she said as she pointed toward the table. "Oh," Heiji and Kazuha said at the same time. They blushed and took a step away from the other. They all sat down and had been served with sushi, onigiri, and domburi. Kazuha and Ran sat on one side, and Shinichi and Heiji sat on the other. As Kazuha grabbed an onigiri, she looked at Ran and asked, "So what's my story?" She asked.

"It can be anything you want it to be," Ran replied as she helped herself to some sushi. "You can get as creative as you wish, but don't go overboard,"

"Okay, I'll think about it later tonight," Kazuha said as she ate the rest of her onigiri.

"Oh, and Kazuha?" Ai asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're staying here," Kazuha nodded as the boys stood up. Ran and Shinichi had a little peck between them, while Heiji and Kazuha opted for a hug. After the boys left, Ai started to clean up. Ran and Kazuha helped wash and dry dishes while Ai put them away. When they were done, they sat on the couch. "So… anyone up for a game of mahjong?" Ran asked eagerly.

"No thanks, Ran," Kazuha replied, "you would win anyway,"

"Hey don't make fun of me because I'm lucky," Ran giggled. Kazuha smiled. She was glad that Ran did not take offense to that previous statement. She really wasn't in the mood to play anything. 'All I want is to be wrapped in Heiji's arms,' Kazuha thought dreamily, 'wait a minute… why would I think like that about that AHO!' Kazuha thought. She put her head in her hand as she sat there, deep in thought.

Meanwhile, back at the Detective Agency, Heiji and Shinichi were at a loss for words. When they had returned from Dr. Agasa's house after seeing the girls, they were met with the biggest surprise of their life. They were expecting to run into Kogoro, but not like this. When they had opened the door, they could hear the television blasting. There was music in the air, and it sounded a lot like an Okino Yoko song. They had stepped into the room, and they wished that they never did. Mouri Kogoro was not sitting in his desk like a normal person. He was standing on top of his desk, as drunk as a doornail, singing his lungs out and using his beer can as a makeshift microphone. Heiji let out a low whistle.

"Dang Kudo, he sings better than ya on a good day!" Heiji whispered.

"Rishou," Conan said, "shut up,"

"What! It's the truth!" Rishou explained before Conan gave him a punch to the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Rishou let out when Conan started to drag him out of the room slowly. Suddenly, Kogoro stopped singing. "Maybe he passed out," Conan stated. They turned around and saw that Kogoro was still standing up on the desk. His eyes were wide, and there was a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Okino Yoko… in my own house… this must be a dream!" The boys looked at each other wide-eyed as they both made a run for it. When they made it up to the kitchen, they did not hear any footsteps chasing after them. Conan looked behind them and noticed he was not up stairs either. They cautiously went downstairs and noticed that he had not made it passed the desk. His lower body was on the desk, while his head was on the floor. Heiji pulled the stick out of his backpack and made it bigger. Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Hey, I really do not want Kogoro thinking that I am Yoko and trying to snuggle with me," Rishou said as he grimaced. He took the stick and poked his back. Kogoro stirred, and Conan and Rishou jumped back a few feet. Kogoro stretched his arms, and then continued to sleep. The two detectives released a breath that they did not realize that they were holding. They went up to their room, and closed the door. Both of them sat against the wall, and began talking about everything that had happened.

"So, are you and Ran in a relationship now?" Heiji said as he looked at his watch. It was around 10:00 and the girls were about to call any minute now.

"Yeah, I never imagined it… my relationship with Ran, I mean… to have started like this," Shinichi said as he put his hands behind his head. He let out a sigh. Being with Ran was something he had wanted to do for years. And now that they were together, he thought about her more than ever. He always thought that people act weird when they first started relationships. He could now see why.

"Yeah, I am confused about Kazuha and myself," Heiji said as he looked at his hands. 'What are we?' Heiji thought to himself as he stretched his legs out, 'At first we were just friends, but now I'm not sure.'

"Well you two looked mighty comfy cuddling together on the couch earlier today," Shinichi teased. He had a smirk from ear to ear. Shinichi started to laugh at Heiji. Heiji, who was embarrassed, started to blush.

"Baka! That has nothing to do with nothing!" Heiji said as he turned away from Shinichi.

"From what I heard, you're the one that trapped Kazuha there. I think there's something else going on besides friendship with you two," Shinichi answered honestly.

"And by the way Kazuha is acting, I believe the feeling is mutual," Shinichi said as he looked at his watch. "Wasn't Ran supposed to have called him by now?' Shinichi thought.

"You really think Kazuha feels the way that I do?" Heiji asked as he twiddled his thumbs. 'I don't know what Kazuha thinks about me, I need to wait while she adjusts to this situation," Heiji thought as he brushed a hair from his eyes. When Shinichi opened his mouth to answer, a noise interrupted him. Shinichi pulled out the phone and gave a questioning look.

"Wait, this isn't Ran. Why is Haibara calling me?" Shinichi asked himself as he answered his phone.

"Moshi moshi!" Shinichi answered.

"Your girlfriends are out of control!" Haibara exclaimed as she let out a sigh. She rubbed her hair in frustration as she looked at Ran and Kazuha.

"What's wrong?" Heiji and Shinichi asked at the same time. They hoped nothing was wrong with the girls.

"Well Ran decided she wanted to play mahjong. Kazuha didn't want to play because of Ran's lucky streak. So they searched the house for something to do. They found Dr. Agasa's candy stash underneath the sink in his lab. They decided to play poker and bet the candy. Ran won,"

"Of course," Shinichi said with a smile. 'Ran could bankrupt a casino,' Shinichi thought to himself.

"Ran shared her candy with Kazuha. They are now as hyper as hell. I thought that they would stop after an hour, but they are still hyper as ever. They are just like the energizer bunny, except their batteries never die," Ai said. She looked at the scene before her. Ran and Kazuha were jumping up and down on the sofa, hitting each other with sofa cushions. 'How old are they, seventeen or five?' She thought to herself.'

"Hey, can you get them on the phone for us?" Heiji asked. Haibara sighed as she walked over to the girls. She handed the phone to Kazuha, and then went into her lab. She closed the door, and started to research on the antidote.

"Hey Heiji!" Kazuha squealed. Heiji could hear sounds of something being hit over and over again.

"Are you okay?" Heiji asked.

"Yeah, Ran and I are having a pillow fight. And we're jumping on the couch," Kazuha said. "Ran I'm on the phone, stop the pillow fight!" Kazuha said. Heiji could hear Ran complaining in the background. Her words were muffled because she was not close to Kazuha. He could then hear Kazuha struggling with the phone.

"Stop it Ran!" Kazuha complained as she swatted Ran on the shoulder.

"What's going on over there?" Shinichi asked. Heiji took the phone from his ear and shrugged. He was just as clueless as Shinichi was. Girls could be so confusing!

"What is going on over there?" Heiji asked as he put the phone back to his ear.

"Ran keeps complaining! _I wanna talk to Shinichi! I wanna talk to Shinichi!_" Kazuha complained as she let out a sigh. 'Ran can wait for another two minutes,' Kazuha thought. Ran grabbed the phone out of Kazuha's hand. Ran ran to the other corner of the room.

"Hi Shinichi!" Ran shouted cheerfully.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm really, really hyper!" Ran shouted cheerfully. She then let out a little giggle.

"I figured since Ai complained about you guys being, _like the energizer bunny except that their batteries never die!_" Shinichi said, mimicking Ai's voice. This caused Ran to giggle. A smile crept its way onto Shinichi's face. He always loved to see her happy. Well, in this case, hear her be happy. He would rather deal with a happy, hyper Ran than an I'm-so-angry-I-could-use-my-Karate-on-your-butt Ran. But the one side of Ran he could never deal with would be a sad Ran. Every time she cried his heart would break.

"So Shinichi… wanna go on a date?" Ran asked excitedly. Shinichi just blushed. Did Ran ask him out on a date? He rubbed the back of his head and let out a little chuckle. 'Yes, she just did,' Shinichi thought to himself.

"Sure Ran, I would love to go," Shinichi said with a smile. He looked over at Heiji who was looking at his watch.

"Ten, nine, eight," Heiji counted.

"You wanna go the park?" Ran asked.

"Seven six, five," Heiji continued on with his countdown.

"I would love to; you want to go to the Happiraisu?" Shinichi asked.

"Four, three, two,"

"Of course I would," Ran chirped.

"One, zero," Heiji finished. Shinichi looked over at Heiji with a confused expression. Heiji smirked devilishly. Shinichi shook his head at him.

"Tomorrow at seven?" Shinichi asked. No reply awaited him.

"Ran! Ran! Are you okay Ran?" Shinichi shouted into the phone. Heiji grabbed the phone away from him. Heiji put it up to his ear. He started to laugh.

"Hey Haibara!" Heiji said as he put his hand on his ear.

"Yeah, that was Kudo. It freaked him out," Heiji replied to whatever Ai had said.

"Figures. I was expecting it to happen,"

"Okay, bye," Heiji hung up Shinichi's cell phone and gave it to him. Shinichi put it in his pocket.

"So what happened with Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"She crashed, and so did Kazuha," Heiji said.

"I was wondering when they were going to crash, it was just so unexpected," Shinichi replied. He rested his head onto the futon.

"Well Kudo, I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning," Heiji replied as he turned away from Kudo. He wanted to know how Kazuha felt about him. Shinichi was about to answer his question when the girls had called. It was nice talking to Kazuha. He just wished he knew. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Shinichi was smiling. He felt so giddy after Ran asked him out on a date. He was not expecting anything to happen while they were pint-sized, but he was proven wrong. 'I can't wait to find out what is going to happen tomorrow,' He fell asleep after that thought.

The two woke up from their sleep. It was six-thirty in the morning when they woke up. Shinichi put on his usual white dress shirt, blazer, and shorts. Heiji opted for an orange and yellow t-shirt, and blue-jeans. He also was wearing a smaller version of his sox hat. They walked down the stairs and noticed that Kogoro was sitting at his desk. He was rubbing his head, and was casting a few groans. 'It must be a hangover,' Shinichi thought to himself.

"Good morning detective!" Rishou shouted. This resulted in a glare from Kogoro.

"My head hurts you moron!" Rishou did not say another word as Shinichi tried to suppress a few snickers. They decided to have a little toast with some blackberry jam. They also had some coffee. After the two of them finished, they walked outside. They could not wait to meet the girls. Nikki was having her first day of school, and Conan and Addy were going on their first date. Nothing could stand in their way today.

Please R&R. No flames please, but constructive criticism welcomed.


	12. Ch 12 Red Spider Lilies

Missjennifer54: Thanks for the review! I enjoyed writing that part, and the past chapter had many funny parts to it.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thanks for the review! I liked the fluff parts as well!

Tea Unicorn: Thanks for the review! Me either!

JasminDragon92: Thanks for the review! I love it as well!

A/N: I apologize for the delay of my continuation. This work was intended to be released long before now. I've made the chapter longer than usual to make up for my long absence. But I couldn't update any faster because a very dear family member of mine was extremely sick, but she's in a better place now. I hope she rests in peace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does.

Ch 12 Red Spider Lilies

Shinichi and Heiji walked inside of the gates of Dr. Agasa's house. They opened the door, and walked inside. Heiji closed it, and walked inside. Ran, Kazuha, and Ai were sitting at the table. Shinichi kissed Ran on the cheek, as he sat beside her. Heiji sat beside Kazuha as she finished eating. Ai was sitting there in between Ran and Kazuha. The only thing in front of her was a cup of coffee. Everyone sat in silence as the girls finished eating. They then got up, and exited the house. Kazuha felt nervous as she continued to walk toward Teitan Elementary School. 'Why do I feel so nervous? I've already been through this before,' Kazuha thought to herself as she looked down at her feet. She then looked ahead of herself and looked at Heiji. He turned around and gave her a reassuring smile as they stopped at the gates of the school. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were walking from the other direction.

"Hey you guys!" Ayumi said cheerfully. She was wearing a pink dress with a pink bow in her hair.

"We were talking about next week with the Kaito Kid. It's going to be so exciting!" Mitsuhiko said as he put his fist up in the air.

"Hey, who's that?" Genta asked, as he pointed behind Rishou. Rishou stepped aside, and pushed Nikki forward. She put her hands together as she looked down at her shoes nervously. She then looked back up to notice the three children staring back at her expectedly. She let out a little sigh, and then started to speak.

"Oh, hi, I'm Watanbe Nikki, and who are you three?"

"I'm Yoshida Ayumi, that's Kojima Genta, and he's Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko," Ayumi said as she pointed at the different people. Nikki nodded at them.

"So, what brings you to Beika?" Mitsuhiko asked. It was obvious that he had taken a liking to Nikki.

"My parents and I are from Kochi," Nikki said.

"Oh, did they move here with you?" Ayumi asked.

"No, they went on a book tour, and they thought I needed to go to school."

"Are you living with Dr. Agasa too?"

"Yeah, I am,"

"That's cool." Genta said. They then made their way into the elementary school. Nikki had made sure that she was in between Rishou and Addy at all times. She did not know how to explain it, but being turned back into a kid made her feel as she did at the age of seven: shy and timid. Rishou gave her a pat on the shoulder, and Nikki blushed. Conan and Addy walked close together.

"So, do you remember what we were talking about last night?" Conan asked. A blush made its way across Addy's cheeks.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Addy said as she turned away from him.

"It's okay Adi-chan, I think it's a little cute," Conan said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a little smile, and then covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Alright, Conan-kun," Addy said as they walked into class. The teacher stood in the front of the classroom. She waited for the children to settle down. She stood there, with her hands clasped together.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Miss Kobayashi!"

"Now class. Today we will have a more fun approach to class. I assume you guys have seen the news recently?" The children's' answers varied. Some just nodded, the rest answered, 'yes,".

"I understand that you guys have heard that the Kaito Kid has, once again, written another note about taking away some jewels. He incorporated the folktale, "The Little Peachling", into his riddle. Are you familiar with this story?"

"Yes, Miss Kobayashi!" The children answered.

"That's great!" Miss Kobayashi answered. "Now, we are going to sing "Momotarō-san no uta, (Momotaro's song)," the children cheered. They then began to sing,

" Momotarō-san, Momotarō-san (Momotarō, Momotarō)

Okoshi ni tsuketa kibidango (Those millet dumplings on your waist)

Hitotsu watashi ni kudasai na? (Won't you give me one?)

Agemashō, agemashō (I'll give you one, I'll give you one)

Kore kara oni no seibatsu ni (From now, on a quest to conquer the ogres)

Tsuite kuru nara agemashō (If you come with me, I'll give one to you)"

"That was great class! We'll break for recess." All the children ran outside. Ayumi had managed to climb on top of the jungle gym where she sat. Mitsuhiko was standing on one of the bars of the jungle gym. Nikki was hanging upside down from the jungle gym, and Addy was playing a hand game with her. Ai, Genta, Conan, and Rishou sat on the swings and nearby benches.

"I wish there was something we could do about Kaito Kid," Ayumi said as she locked her feet underneath a bar.

"Yeah, we should capture him," Genta said.

"It is our obligation to society, as the Junior Detective League, of course!" Mitsuhiko said. The three of them did a fist pump into the air. Conan and Rishou's eyes closed a little, and a sweat drop fell from their head. Nikki and Addy were giggling. Ai had no expression on her face.

At the end of the school day, everyone met at their lockers.

"We need to make a plan to capture Kaito Kid!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed as he shut the door to his locker.

"So Conan, what plans have you made up?" Ayumi said. She had straightened her hair out, and readjusted her bow.

"I haven't thought of anything," Conan said as he finished putting his shoes back on.

"Wait, what?" Genta asked as though he were told that he couldn't have any more eel.

"Come on Conan, you need to think of something!" Ayumi said.

"We need you!" Mitsuhiko said as he rattled Conan a little bit. Rishou sweat dropped, 'He isn't the only detective in this group, ya know,'

"I'll see you later, guys!" Conan said as he ran and waved.

"What the…" Genta said.

"That Conan…" Mitsuhiko said.

"I've got to go to ya guys!" Rishou said as he ran to catch up to Conan. When he finally did catch up to him, he took a break so he could catch his breath.

"Kudo, what are you doing? Training for the marathon?" Heiji asked sarcastically. Shinichi shook his head, and he and Heiji walked back to the Detective Agency. As they walked past Detective Mouri's office, they noticed someone was in there with him.

"Oh, the old man has a client," Shinichi said as he went to open the door.

"Oh no ya don't," Heiji said as he stopped Shinichi. "Ya need to get ready for ya date with Ran. I'll see what's going on with Kogoro," Heiji then opened the office door, and shut it. Shinichi went into the house through Ran's room, and he went in to take a shower. While Shinichi took a shower, Heiji sat down in the office. Kogoro gave him a weird look, but continued to talk with his client. Something seemed off about the woman. He noted that her name was Hara Nanami.

"Please, you need to help me find Noguchi!" the woman exclaimed. Tears pulled in her eyes as she took a picture of Noguchi and held him so Kogoro could see. It was a Somali cat with amber fur. The cat had greenish-bluish eyes. In Heiji's opinion, even though he is not a cat expert, this cat had seen better days.

"I apologize ma'am, but I do not solve those cases. If you would like, I can recommend a detective who solves those particular types of cases," Kogoro said nicely.

"But please, sir, there is no other detective better than you," The woman continued, "I tried talking to Kudo Shinichi, but he laughed at me!"

"I apologize on behalf of Kudo's rude behavior, but there is nothing I can do for you," Kogoro said, thrilled to hear that someone thought he was better than Kudo.

"But Mouri Kogoro, my sister passed away. Other than Keiko, Noguchi is all I have!" Hara Nanami exclaimed as she put her head in her hands and began crying.

"I apologize, ma'am, but there is nothing I can do," Kogoro said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hand off of me," Hara Nanami said as she pushed his hand away, "and, quite frankly, you aren't even that great of a detective anyway. Just you wait! You'll never work in this town again!" Hara Nanami walked out and slammed the door. Kogoro rolled his eyes at the woman. He then grabbed a beer, and turned on the television. Okino Yoko was on the television speaking about his brand new song. Heiji then decided to walk up the stairs, and opened the door to the apartment. Heiji walked to the room that Shinichi and he shared. When he opened the door, Shinichi was putting on his bowtie.

"Hey Kudo, I guess you're ready for your date," Heiji asked.

"Yeah, I am. What was that case about downstairs?"

"A woman wanted Kogoro to find her cat, but he explained to her that he doesn't solve those types of cases anymore. The woman threw a hissy fit and left."

"Good for him," Shinichi said as he combed his hair.

"But there was something off about that woman."

"What do you mean about that?"

"Well, first off, she brought up your name," Heiji said as he sat on his futon.

"What do you mean she brought up my name?" Shinichi said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"She said that she called ya about her cat, and ya laughed in her ear."

"No, that never happened. I would never laugh at any potential client. No matter how ridiculous their request may be, I would have politely declined. Then I would tell you so we could have a good laugh," Shinichi said as Heiji laughed.

"Yeah, and she was extremely rude too. The woman wanted Ran's old man to find her cat named Noguchi," Heiji said. He noticed that Shinichi just froze. His expression turned solemn. Shinichi went to Ran's room, and came back with a book. He put it on the desk, and turned it to the page he was looking for. When Shinichi found what he was looking for, he pointed at something in the book.

"Wait, do you mean?" Heiji said as realization dawned on him. Shinichi only nodded once.

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the group, Nikki and Addy decided to go home.

"Let's go home," Addy said.

"I agree," Nikki said. Ai wordlessly followed them home.

"Wait for us!" Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi shouted. They then ran to catch up to the three girls. They opened up the gate, and walked inside of the house.

"Hello children!" Dr. Agasa said. Ai walked toward a door. She opened it up, and took a step inside.

"Nobody bother me," Ai said as she shut the door to her lab. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Genta, Addy, and Nikki sat on the same couch together. Dr. Agasa had the biggest smile on his face. Ayumi leaned over toward Genta and whispered, "Why does he have such a big smile on his face?"

"I don't know," Genta whispered back, "But I wish he would stop, it's creeping me out,"

"Okay, children, I got a riddle, and I bet you guys will never be able to solve it," Dr. Agasa said with the utmost enthusiasm.

"Alright, doc, let's hear it," Addy said, trying to show interest.

"Okay, so a zebra with wide stripes marries a zebra with narrow stripes. Their first son has no stripes, what do they call him?" Dr. Agasa said, his eyes wide with glee, and a grin from ear to ear. The children looked really confused because they have no idea what the zebra's name was.

"Is it Nashi?" Mitsuhiko said. Dr. Agasa shook his head. Mitsuhiko's smirk fell. Off to the right side of the couch, Nikki and Addy were trying to find out the answer to the riddle.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" Addy whispered to Nikki.

"I have no clue, do you think that Conan or Rishou might know it?" Nikki whispered back.

"I have no idea. Do you think Ai knows?"

"Probably not. I doubt she really cares about that kind of stuff."

"Do you guys know the answer?" Dr. Agasa said with a smirk.

"No, we give up." Mitsuhiko and Genta said at the same time.

"What about you three?" Dr. Agasa asked Ayumi, Addy, and Nikki. They both shrugged. Dr. Agasa smiled and said, "Alright you guys, here is the answer, their first child, they named him… Arthur."

"Wait… what?" Mitsuhiko said. He was scratching his head as he tried to find reasoning behind this. He looked over to his right, and everyone else looked just as stumped as he was.

"But doc, that doesn't make any sense," Nikki said.

"Sometimes riddles do not make any sense," Dr. Agasa said.

"Now you're just being silly, doc," Addy teased. Everyone else began to laugh, and Dr. Agasa just stood there.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am a doctor who has created multiple gadgets that have received patents," Dr. Agasa said with a mock glare. The doctor then went to his kitchen, and brought some soda for the children to drink it.

"Here is some soda for you guys," Dr. Agasa said, and the Junior Detective League cheered. They all picked a glass up.

"So, has Shinichi-niichan say anything about Kaito Kid?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"I haven't heard anything from him, Mitsuhiko, he's been busy recently." Dr. Agasa said.

"Hasn't Ran-neechan gone with him?" Ayumi asked. Addy turned her face away from the rest of the group and her face had a light blush. Nikki notices this, and she pokes her in the shoulder. Addy turns and gives her attention to Nikki. Nikki raises her eyebrows and smirks. Addy rolls her eyes at her.

"From what I have heard," Dr. Agasa said as he picked the tray up. There was a creek, and a twist of the knob. Ai, having completed what she had set out to do that day, had sat down on a sofa separate from the rest of the gang.

"Hello Ai," Mitsuhiko said with a smirk on his face. He began to fiddle with his thumbs.

"Hello Mitsuhiko," Ai said with a smirk.

"Oh, hello Ai," Dr. Agasa said as he entered into the sitting room. "Would you like some soda?"

"No thank you, doc. And you shouldn't be having any either," Ai said as she motioned to his hand. He let out a little chuckle as he set it on top of the table.

"Oh, look at the time," Ayumi said, "we have to go." Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi said their goodbyes, and left. This left Ran, Kazuha, and Ai.

"Hey Ran, are you going to start getting ready?" Kazuha asked excitedly. Ran nodded, and they both ran to the bathroom giggling. Ai remained in the main area with Dr. Agasa. She sighed as she put her head in her hand.

"Is something bothering you Ai?" Dr. Agasa said as he sat down next to her. He put his arm on his shoulder. He knew she was worrying about something.

"I don't know Doctor, I have a bad feeling about tonight," Ai said forebodingly. Dr. Agasa's hand remained on her shoulder. He did not know what words to reassure her, because he, as well, had a bad feeling as well. Ai's phone rang, and she went straight back down into her laboratory.

"Look Ran!" Kazuha said as she held up a dress that was creamy green. Two small white buttons were at the top of the dress. A soft yellow sash wrapped around her waist. In the back, it formed into a bow. Kazuha had also pulled some white Mary Jane shoes. "I think it would be perfect!"

"I don't know, Kazuha," Ran said as she looked at the dress.

"Is something wrong, Ran?" Kazuha said as she placed the dress in front of Ran so she could have a better look.

"It doesn't look good enough, Kazuha," Ran said as she went to her closet. Kazuha went to her closet, and pulled out a miniature cardigan.

"Would this look better?" Kazuha said as she put it with the dress. Ran looked at it and ran her hand down the sweater.

"But Kazuha, this sweater is yours," Ran said as she took her hand off of the sweater and looked at her.

"Wear it Ran, it completes the dress," Kazuha said as she smiled. She put her arm on Ran's shoulder. "You wouldn't want to keep Shinichi waiting, do you Ran?" Ran blushed and looked away. She then pulled at her shirt, and then looked back up.

"Kazuha!" Ran shouted, and Kazuha started to giggle. Ran started to giggle as well. "I owe you one," Ran said as she started to get ready to take a shower. After she had dried her hair, she put on her undergarments, some tights she took from her sock drawer, her dress, the cardigan, and her white Mary Jane shoes. When she was done fastening her left shoe, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Ran shouted as she opened the door. Ai stood outside the door, and Ran invited her in. Ran shut the bathroom door, and stood next to Ai. Ai motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of the mirror. Ran nodded, and sat down.

"So Ai, what's going on?" Ran said as Ai started to brush her hair. After Ai thought Ran's hair had been brushed enough, she pulled something out of her back pocket. Ai took her hair and brushed Ran's hair a few more times. She then took a yellow headband that wrapped around Ran's head. There was a yellow bow that sat on top.

"I was just completing your look. I hope you don't mind," Ai said. Ran giggled. She then did something that caught Ai completely off guard. Ran jumped up, and gave Ai a hug.

"Thank you Ai," Ran said happily. Ai just stood there shocked. She then recovered.

"You're welcome, Ran, watashi no imouto," this caused Ran to pause, turn around, and smile at Ai. She then went to the main room to sit down. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Ran opened the door, and Shinichi stood there in his usual blue blazer, white shirt, red bow tie, blue shorts, and of course, his glasses.

"Hey Shinichi!" Ran said as she hugged him. Shinichi hugged Ran back, and took a step away from her.

"Wow Ran, you look beautiful," Shinichi said.

"You look handsome yourself," Ran said as she blushed. Shinichi then offered Ran his arm, and she took it. They began to walk toward Happiraisu. The place wasn't at all what Ran expected. She had heard about it, from friends, and some of the police officers. They offered nothing but praises toward this place. But from the given name, she thought this place was going to be casual. Oh, but the name given to this place was a misnomer. It made someone believe that children were running around, or that it was a family restaurant. But this place was in between semi-formal and fine dining.

"So that's why Kazuha made me wear this dress," Ran whispered aloud. Shinichi looked at Ran with a questioning look.

"Oh, nothing," Ran said as she and Shinichi walked inside. The walls were painted a deep royal blue, and the tile was the color of soft silver. Each party had their own private room.

"Edogawa," Shinichi said toward the waiter. The waiter gave them a questioning look, but led them to their table. When the door opened, they noticed they had a view of the garden outside. A bunch of red spider lilies aligned the walkway. Chrysanthemums were multiple, they were put together in bunches, but there weren't a lot of them. They were some purple, red, yellow, and white varieties of them. There were some bonsai trees growing sporadically. There were also some Japanese white pine trees as well. The rest look like Cherry Blossom trees. There was a water fountain in the middle. It was a beautiful gray concrete design. The two heard a cough, and they both turned around and looked at their waiter.

"Hello, I am Saito Takeo, and I will be your waiter tonight. Our special tonight is the Nikujawa. It is a stew with pork, potatoes and vegetables."

"What are you thinking, Ran?"

"I'll have the Nikujawa."

"Okay, two bowls of Nikujawa please," Shinichi said.

"So, what is going on over at the doc's house?" Shinichi said as he spun his chopsticks around.

"Oh, everyone came over, and once again, he did one of his riddles," Ran said. Shinichi let out a sigh.

"Which one was it now?" He asked.

"A zebra with wide stripes marries a zebra with narrow stripes. Their first child has no stripes, what do they name him?"

"Arthur," Shinichi said.

"Wait, what? How did you figure it out?" Ran asked. She had no idea how Shinichi got the riddle. This was one of the riddles that didn't make any sense.

"He has this really old joke book. And when I was younger, I would flip through it. The riddle was one of the first ones you see,"

"So, basically, he pulled a random joke out of a book, and it doesn't even make sense,"

"Exactly, Ran, you guys need to have more of a vivid imagination. There was once a quote from Dr. Watson, Lestrade couldn't even see the stripes of a zebra. Do you know why, because he lacks imagination." Shinichi said. Ran was trying really hard not to let Shinichi see she was not interested in hearing about Sherlock Holmes. 'I can't believe he's bringing up Sherlock Holmes. Okay, I take that back, it is expected that Shinichi would do something like that. I mean, he is a Holmes otaku for crying out loud. But I deserve some credit, don't I? I didn't even know they even mention zebras in Sherlock Holmes? This is the first time it has been brought to my attention.' Ran thought as she put her head in her hand.

"So Ran, what are you thinking about?" Shinichi asked. This caused Ran to jump a little bit, and she glared at him as he let out a laugh. The door opened and the waiter entered with their Nikujawa.

"So, how is the Detective Agency nowadays?" Ran asked. She then broke apart the chopsticks to begin eating her soup,"

"Your dad just had a client who threw a temper tantrum because he wouldn't take her case," Shinichi said as he wiped his face with his napkin.

"Well, isn't that a little extreme? At least dad was polite about it? Why wouldn't he take it anyway?" Ran asked. She then took a sip of water.

"He wanted her to find her cat," Shinichi said. Ran just paused.

"Wait, she wanted him to find her cat?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, and he politely declined, and even tried to recommend someone who specializes in those cases. She didn't want anything to do with that."

"Oh wow, that's crazy Shinichi," Ran said. Soon afterwards, they finished their meal. Shinichi was going to pay for it, but Ran also wanted to help pay for it as well.

"No Ran, I picked the place, I'm paying." Shinichi said as he put the money down.

"But Shinichi, I don't want to be too much trouble," Ran said as she played with her fingers.

"Don't worry Ran. I don't mind," Shinichi said.

"Can we go walk in the garden afterwards?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Shinichi said. They both got up, and Shinichi extended his hand, and they both walked hand-in-hand out of the restaurant. Shinichi opened the door, and motioned for her to exit first. As they walked through the garden, Ran couldn't help but admire the gorgeous flowers that were blooming.

"It's so amazing, Shinichi, all of these flowers that are growing out," Ran said as she went to sniff one. Shinichi plucked it out of the ground, and handed it to Ran.

"Oh thank you Shinichi," Ran said. She then gave him a peck on the lips. She felt him put his arms by her face as he returned the kiss. They then went and sat down on a bench by the water fountain. He wrapped his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. The water was soothing and relaxing, and staying around it too long would make someone fall asleep. Shinichi began tracing circles on her shoulder. Ran looked up at Shinichi and smiled. Nothing could ruin the moment, except for Shinichi's phone ringing. Ran sat up straight, as Shinichi dug into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"If this is Hattori, I'm going to kill him," Shinichi muttered under his breath, as he flipped open the phone to answer it.

"Shin-chan!" The other voice said as soon as he answered. It was so loud that even Ran could tell who was on the other end of the line.

"Hey mom, I don't want to be rude, but I'm busy," Shinichi said. Ran poked him in the side, and Shinichi turned around and looked at her. She mouthed to him, "It's okay,"

"Shinichi, I have horrible news!" Yukiko said. Some noise could be heard in the background.

"What is going on, mom?" Shinichi asked.

"Son, Kazuha's parents never showed up at the airport,"

"Wait, what!" Shinichi shouted.

"We talked to the flight attendant, and they said that they weren't even on the plane. I called up one of my good friends who works at the airport in Osaka, and he said that not only had they not even entered the plane. They checked the security cameras and they did not even set foot on the premises,"

"Oh my God," Ran said as tears pooled into their eyes. Shinichi took Ran's hand, and sat her down on the bench, and he wrapped his arm around her. Ran began to cry into his shoulder.

"They have already gotten to them," Shinichi said.

"Yes, my son. You and Ran need to be careful," Yusaku said as he hung up the phone.

"Shinichi, what are we going to do?" Ran said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The only thing we can do, Ran," Shinichi said. He dialed another number, and waited for the recipient to pick up.

"Hey doc, it's Shinichi, there's been an emergency," Shinichi said.

"You two hang tight, I'm on my way," Dr. Agasa said as he hung up the phone. He ran to the counter and got his keys.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Ai said as she noticed his worried demeanor.

"You stay here, Ai. I'm going to pick up Shinichi and Ran," Dr. Agasa said. He was out the door before Ai could say another word.

Please R&R, no flames, please. But constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
